Draco et Ginny en forêt interdite
by Anthracite
Summary: Un pacte de non-agression entre les centaures et Poudlard se renouvelle tous les cinq ans. Malefoy est chargé de mener à bien le renouvellement du pacte. Alors qu'il a l'intention d'accomplir cette mission, très vite Malefoy se perd en forêt interdite. Ginny vient à son secours.
1. la faim chasse le loup hors du bois

_Disclamer : Les personnages de J.K Rowling de m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne aucun argent par la publication de la fanfiction._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La faim chasse le loup hors du bois**

_**Pov draco**_

_ Mais non, pas dans ce sens-là ! Rah donnes-moi ça, espèce de crétin, dis-je en poussant ce qui me servait de partenaire pour m'emparer de la cuillère en bois. Il faut tourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, c'est écrit noir sur blanc dans cette saleté de bouquin.

Je remuais la mixture violine dans le chaudron et jetai un œil à la pendule. Encore 5min à remuer cette bouillie.

_ Blaise, tu as 4min pour récupérer le cœur de ces quatre racines.

_ Ouais, marmonna-t-il, c'est à qui qu'on refile le sale boulot tandis que Monsieur se tourne les pouces autour d'une cuillère ?

Je respirais un grand coup, jamais content celui-là, c'était désespérant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?, questionnai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Il verra ce soir ce qu'il va lui arriver, il ne va rien comprendre… Je me demandais où avait bien pu passer les pics à glace.

_ Rien, répondit-il.

_ Tu veux peut-être un petit remontant, une pause ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Un petit susucre ?, fis-je dans une grimace mi-sensuelle, mi-moqueuse.

Blaise sourit et s'occupa à éplucher les racines. Les pics à glaces doivent être dans le placard, ils n'avaient pas été pas sortis depuis cet hiver. Je contemplai la potion que nous devions préparer et tâchais de regarder la potion des voisins d.i.s.c.rètement. La leur était plus sombre que la notre _ de toute façon avec Londubat dans les parages nous ne risquions quasiment rien. Ah, j'aime les cours de potion. Ce soir, on va bien se marrer avec Ginny, on va bien l'asticoter. Je reposais les yeux sur la pendule. Han, les 4minutes étaient passées.

_ Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Prends la cuillère.

Je pris la racine tordue d'une main et le couteau de l'autre.

_ Ca va, faut les incorporer avec un intervalle de 10secondes au départ, qui s'accroit avec 5secondes. On a le temps. Relax, mec.

Toi, mon vieux, tu vas souffrir ce soir. J'épluchais consciencieusement les racines en veillant à ne pas en égratigner le cœur.

_ Tu as fais les calculs de temps ?, demandais-je.

_ Ouais, Draco.

Vaudrais mieux. Voilà, c'était finit. Je refilais les quatre morceaux ocre à Blaise. Je m'affalais sur une chaise et laissais reposer mes jambes. Pauvres petites jambes qui auraient besoin d'un bon massage à l'huile d'argan. Sans que je ne le bouge, mon pied frôla quelque chose, un pied de table peut-être. Je relevais les yeux et rencontrais en chemin une chevelure flamboyante. Eh bien. Mademoiselle me fait du pied.

Elle se retourna et croisa mon regard. Son visage sensuellement pâle était rivé droit sur moi. J'étais engagé dans une confrontation avec son regard. Je soutenais, quand je sentis son pied se déplacer sur la pointe du mien. Sans dire un mot. Je la tiens, c'est sûr elle craque pour moi. La légère poussée sur la pointe de mon pied devint plus pressante. Ginny arqua un sourcil. Je laissais glisser ma chaussure sur le sol, pour revenir vers moi. Puis, le contact se rompit, mon pied était revenu sous ma table.

_ Eh bien tâche de rousseur, sache que personne ne m'avais fais du pied jusque-là.

Visiblement lasse, elle se retourna vers sa table. Je suis certain qu'elle faisait semblant. On ne m'égale pas sur le terrain de la maîtrise de soi. Je sentis le regard de Blaise sur moi, je le jaugeais de haut en bas et il se prononça enfin :

_ On a terminé.

Je me relevais pour contempler le travail obtenu. La potion avait prit une jolie teinte rougeoyante, je comparais le résultat avec le manuel. Bon, ça correspondait à peu près.

_ Tu ranges et je place la potion dans la fiole ?

Il ne répondit même pas. Bien.

Quand je rendis alors la potion, Rogue m'appela derrière son grand bureau d'ébène. Je relevais la tête vers lui en signe d'interrogation.

_ Faîtes votre sac et rejoignez-moi à mon bureau à la fin du cours, me dit-il.

Je fronçais des sourcils, qu'avais-je pu donc faire comme bêtise qui soit connue de lui ? Les liqueurs d'hier soir avaient bien été rangées dans ma poche. Je ne suis pas non plus arrivé en retard cette semaine. Serait-ce Ginny qui s'était plainte de moi ? Ah, ce serait bien marrant. A moins que…, ce ne soit une mission du Maître.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Rogue était le nouveau directeur de Poudlard, il avait tout pouvoir. Je tâchais de garder un regard très froid ainsi que le contrôle de mon allure pendant que je remontais l'allée de chaises et de tables. Je m'installais calmement sur ma chaise. J'attendis patiemment que les autres aient terminé leur potion, n'ayant d'autres visions devant moi que la bretelle des dessous de ma rouquine tombante sur son épaule dénudée.

Je me rendis compte que Blaise avait disparu, mes voisins aussi. Ne restait que Ginny et sa voisine. Je me remis debout pour faire mon sac. Ensuite, j'ai descendu les marches et suis arrivé devant le bureau, comme un prisonnier arrive à la guillotine.

_ Bien, Draco écoute-moi bien. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais entendu parler d'un pacte avec les centaures de la forêt interdite ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais, toutefois aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur mes traits.

_ Avant que le Maître s'accapare de l'école, Dumbledore renouvelait tous les cinq ans un pacte de non-agression avec les centaures. En effet, le château empiète, ou se juxtapose plus précisément à leur territoire. Les centaures sont réputés pour leur impulsivité, leur volonté de protection et de préservation de leur race. Alors pour éviter le pire, soit une entrée en guerre avec l'école, le pacte de non-agression fût créé, sans quoi l'école n'aurait pu être construite. D'autant plus qu'avec la sois disant trahison récente de Firenze, centaure qui est aujourd'hui ton professeur de divination, le pacte a plus que besoin d'être ravivé. C'était à moi, ou bien un chef d'une autre maison de se charger du renouvellement du pacte tous les 5ans, mais si la situation nous l'empêchait nous envoyions des élèves de septième année plutôt doué de parole et de pratique de la magie.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Il ne va quand même pas croire que je vais fouiner dans la forêt INTERDITE pour des espèces de bêtes sauvages. J'ai autre chose à faire. J'ai déjà tant peiné à sauver ma peau, cette école veut m'achever._

_ Vois-tu, continua Rogue, tous les professeurs sont étroitement surveillés aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons pas nous en charger. Et je ne peux en avertir le Lord, il a une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir le chaos de cette école, une guerre ne serait donc pour lui pas de trop. Ainsi, toi Draco, tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance. Tu as reçu une formation de défense dont les autres étudiants n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir, sans compter ta connaissance en matière de magie noire et maléfique. Tu es mon meilleur espoir.

_Espoir que vous n'êtes pas près de revoir si vous m'envoyez dans ce trou._

_ Acceptes-tu cette mission ? L'avenir serait un peu moins angoissant grâce à toi.

_Je suis un Malfoy, je ne vais pas jouer au pigeon voyageur._

_ Oui, professeur Rogue, je le ferais.

_ Il est vraiment…

Il suspendit tout à coup ce qu'il allait dire me regardant, tout d'abord abasourdis, puis sourcils froncés, un semblant de surprise sur ses traits.

_ Tiens donc…, reprit-il désarçonné.

_Ben on dirait que dans cette école, ça perturbe tout le monde quand on est gentils. _

_ Je te conseille donc vivement d'y aller seul et surtout pas de fille avec toi. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences que tu n'imagines même pas.

_Eh bien, on a peur de perdre l'une de ces admiratrices ?_

_ Je ne plaisante pas. Tu dois y aller seul. Et pas un mot à quiconque. Evite aussi l'usage de ta baguette, les centaures sont plutôt hostiles à toute nouvelle forme qu'ils ne maîtrisent pas.

_Attends il le cherche là. Cloues lui le bec. _

_ D' accord.

_ Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant.

Alors comme ça je dois partir incognito dans un endroit plus dangereux que chez moi ? Ma vie est un désastre. Si je pars maintenant, peut-être serais-je de retour avant la nuit.

Après, avoir contourné la cabane rabougrie d'Hagrid, me voilà, sac enfilé sur le dos, face à toi, vaste forêt. Elle me paraissait plus luxuriante que jamais. Faut dire que maintenant, on sortait presque de l'été, cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle change au fil des saisons. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud, sous le couvert des arbres ça allait sûrement être étouffant.

Je te regarde, et tu me regardes, toi saleté de forêt qui a hanté mes nuits pendant 6ans. Tes branches sinistres tendues vers le ciel faisaient comme une barrière avec le monde réel m'imposant un sentiment d'inquiétude. Les sapins hérissaient leur feuillage, prêts à m'engloutir. Ces arbres paraissaient attendre ma venue.

Prenant une grande inspiration, je m'aventurais sur le territoire de cette forêt menaçante pour partir à la recherche de créatures qui ne m'étaient pas tout à fait familières.

OoOoOoOo

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, je suis ici.

Un rapide calcul sur la place du soleil implacable dans ce ciel d'automne m'indique qu'il devrait être 4h. J'étais à moitié perdu entre tous ces arbres entortillés entre eux et qui se ressemblaient tous. Derrière chaque tronc je m'attendais à voir surgir un monstres doté de tentacules qu'il aurait fait passé pour des racines. En effet, les arbres insensibles à mon infortune se succédaient sans fin ni logique, le vert des tiges de la végétation m'enfermait dans sa cage de verdure. Rien que du vert autour de moi, j'en étais encerclé. Je manquais de respirer et je tournais en rond.

Comment je sais que tout ce que je fais n'a aucun sens ?

Si, encore cette chasse au sanglier m'intéressait, mais non, la réalité s'avérait bien pire. Comment voulez-vous que je sois heureux avec ça. Ils sont tellement ignorants et incapables de régler leurs affaires eux-mêmes qu'ils demandent à ceux qui sont à peu près aimable de le faire pour eux, ces abrutis. Dommage que Severus soit un ami de mon père, car sinon il en aurait entendu parler, croyez-moi.

Je vais crever de faim, ici, je ne sais où, avant même d'avoir pu délivrer le message. Voilà que mon professeur, censé être mon protecteur, vient de me flanquer dehors, ça ne crains pas qu'un peu. C'est magnifique. Si ça se trouve, ils ont tous comploté contre moi pour me jeter dehors. Serais-je si épouvantable ?

Rogue et ses amis ont de la chance, alors que moi je suis coincé avec moi-même dans cette forêt. Arh, quelle injustice. Quand est-ce que ce monde ne sera-t-il plus d'être une vaste et cruelle plaisanterie?

Alors que je marchais entre hautes herbes, plantes déployées et buissons sur de la terre craquelée, reste de boue brûlée au soleil, je discernai une empreinte sur le sol. Le couvert des arbres était dégagé, permettant ainsi au soleil d'apporter un peu d'éclairage. Je m'accroupis pour l'étudier, quand soudain je sens une présence dans mon dos. Tilt !

La panique s'empare de moi. Mon pouls s'accélère. En ni une ni deux je fis volte-face. Je perçus un bruissement de feuilles. Ca y est, c'était la fin. Je dégaine vivement ma baguette et la pointe vers la source du bruit, endroit malheureusement ombreux. Je ne voyais rien dans ce noir. Une silhouette se détache de l'ombre. Je la reconnais.

La rousse !

Soulagement…

Mais bien sûr, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Le summum de la crème. Bref, elle était toujours là, on ne sait comment, tapie dans l'ombre prête à surgir au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins, espérant vous provoquer un infarctus. Mais attendez un instant qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ! Elle me suit ?

_ C'est une empreinte de pas, dit-elle, à en juger par sa profondeur et la taille des enjambées, je dirais que tu suis Hagrid depuis près d'une heure.

Malgré ma surprise évidente, je répondis prestement :

_ Je suis ravi de voir que tu t'intéresses autant à mes affaires, oui vraiment, alors n'y vois rien de personnel si je te dis de dégager.

_ Je veux carte blanche, annonça-t-elle.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu trouveras jamais ton centaure, si je te donne pas un coup de main.

_ D'où tu sors ça ?, m'étonnais-je.

Ginny s'approcha de moi en m'expliquant qu'elle avait entendu tout ce que Rogue m'avais demandé de faire puisqu'elle était la dernière à sortir.

_ Ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, rétorquai-je légèrement vexé.

_ Puis, je t'ai vu, continua-t-elle ignorant ma remarque, d'où j'étais, passer devant la maison d'Hagrid.

Je recommençais à marcher, voulant m'éloigner d'elle et de son assurance. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir suivie. Je n'ai pas à quérir de l'aide à ma voisine de chambre, ennemie de la famille. Où irions-nous ?

_ Ca fait plusieurs heures que tu suis des traces d'êtres humains, d'oiseaux, d'éboulements de rochers, de toi-même, poursuivit-elle se moquant vraiment de moi désormais. Enfin de tout ce qu'on veut sauf d'un centaure.

Je ne montrais rien de ma surprise, mais je me demandais sérieusement comment elle savait autant de choses. Je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas l'avoir repérée plus tôt. Durant tout ce temps, elle m'avait suivie comme mon ombre. Je me sentais humilié devant mon inaptitude à remplir ma tâche, mais d'un autre côté j'avais envie de l'envoyer dix pieds sous terre. J'allais l'envoyer balader quand elle ajouta l'air sérieuse :

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais.

…

Ok. Oui, j'avais bien un petit peu besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, et alors ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle ?

_ Carte blanche…, répétais-je n'y croyant pas mes oreilles.

Bien, elle voulait jouer à ça. Mais surtout, qu'est ce que ça cachait ?

_ Ca veut dire un chèque en blanc, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Je sais ce que ca veut dire, la coupais-je.

_ Chaque fois que je veux faire un truc dans ma chambre ou bien dans la pièce commune, soirée, réunions, quoi que soit je le fais. Et aussi, que toi et toute ta clique vous arrêtiez de faire l'impossible pour m'énerver à chaque fois que je pose un pied là-bas. Et t'as rien le droit de dire. A prendre ou à laisser.

Au début de l'année, ça m'a fait un choc quand j'ai su que ce serait Mlle Weasley la Préfète des Gryffondors et qu'elle deviendrait ma voisine de chambre, la petite dernière de la longue lignée de postulants au rouquinage. Malgré tout, cette année en toute promiscuité n'avait pas été si mauvaise. Je repensais à toutes ces fois où, la nuit tombée, nous autres serpentards passaient notre temps à plaisanter jusqu'au moment où n'en pouvant plus, elle se retournait en hurlant sautant par-dessus les corps allongés à même le sol pour entrer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle sous nos ricanements. Et voilà qu'elle me posait un ultimatum.

Tous ces souvenirs à jeter aux oubliettes, comme ça ? Quelle tristesse. En y réfléchissant je pouvais être gagnant sur les deux tableaux. Je n'étais pas obligé de tenir ce marché après tout. Ca lui manquerait. Et à moi aussi.

_ Bon, ça roule, acceptais-je me tournant tout à fait vers elle.

Elle devrait être contente d'elle maintenant, elle pensait sûrement m'avoir.

_ T'as gagné, conclus-je dans un sourire forcé.

Puis tout d'un coup le souvenir des mises en garde de Rogue revinrent à la surface comme une bulle de savon.

_ Il est interdit aux filles d'aller là-bas, soufflais-je.

Reste avec moi.

_ Il va falloir revoir le sens du mot « interdit », parce que jusque-là on n'a pas beaucoup considérer cette forêt comme étant interdite… Qui aurait cru Rogue si macho ?

Elle me dépassa dans un vague demi-sourire.

* * *

_**Préambule**_

_Vous avez cliqué sur un titre on ne peut plus étrange, en __vous attendiant à ne pas être déçu(e) de m'avoir choisi parmi les milliers d'écrivains en herbe du site__. Bref, vous voici au bas de ma page, et avez lu mon premier chapitre. Merci._

_Cette fic est conduite comme une action d'éclat, j'ai entrepris d'écrire plusieurs chapitres à l'avance afin de permettre une publication régulière - chaque semaine, normalement. __J'ai l'intention de révéler les noirceurs/ désirs/ penchants malheureux de personnages. Dont notamment l'énigmatique Ginny Weasley._


	2. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Chapitre 2 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Depuis notre petite conversation, on s'était engagé alors dans les hautes herbes. J'avais du mal à croire que je me laissais guider par elle Weasley fille, que je lui faisais confiance. Elle détectait des traces que, moi, je ne remarquai même pas. Non seulement c'était flippant mais aussi je n'aimais pas franchement cela : dépendre de quelqu'un de cette manière, sans savoir où j'allais. C'est pourquoi j'avais à cœur que cette petite randonnée prenne fin rapidement.

Sur fond des bruits de nos pas, de l'herbe et des feuilles froissées, je lui ai demandé d'où lui venait cette facilité à déchiffrer la forêt. Elle me dit que pendant les vacances d'été son frère Charlie dresseur de dragons (rien que ça) lui avait expliqué les secrets de la chasse. Entre nous, je ne serais pas étonné si elle m'avouait soudain qu'elle passait tout son temps libre en ces lieux.

A présent, ses sens semblaient aux aguets. Ses cheveux roux attachés, les gestes doux et mesurés, elle ressemblait à une traqueuse attentive aux moindres détails laissés par les centaures comme les brindilles cassées.

Enfin on prit un grand tournant vers l'Est. Remarquez donc qu'apparemment je n'avais pas pris le bon chemin.

Nous nous enfoncions loin dans la forêt. L'air aux parfums plus boisés avait quelque chose de sauvage mêlant terre et humidité végétales, trace d'anciennes batailles entre bêtes. L'atmosphère avait un quelque chose d'envoûtant et de mystérieux, et cela me séduisait. Néanmoins une crainte demeurait, car je n'osais imaginer les ténèbres dans lesquelles nous nous plongerions cette nuit.

Les arbres aux troncs noueux et vrillé à la lisière de la forêt finirent par laisser place à des arbres beaucoup plus massifs. Ceux-ci grimpaient à des hauteurs si étourdissantes que je n'en voyais pas le bout. Le ciel n'était plus qu'un plafond de feuilles et de branches entrelacées. N'y tenant plus je fis part à Ginny de mes convictions :

_ Puisque les centaures étaient une vraie menace pour nous et l'école pourquoi ne pas les éradiquer ? Tout simplement. Plus d'ennemis, plus de conflits. Et surtout plus besoin d'envoyer de sages étudiants gambader ici pour un pacte qui empêche une entrée en guerre.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Puis, inévitablement, la nuit tomba sur la forêt de la même manière aussi sinueuse que l'archet qui manie les cordes du violon. Les bois n'étaient plus qu'une surface obscure, contre laquelle on pouvait à tout moment se cogner. Dans les couleurs foncées de la nuit, sentir Ginny aussi proche de moi était assez pénible.

Mais seule, sans autre compagnie que de moi, des idées surgissaient dans mon esprit - mon instinct de mauvais garçon guettait avec envie ses formes avantageuses. L'occasion de prendre ma revanche sur Potter en toute sécurité se présentait plus qu'un pas ne me séparait de sa nana, à laquelle il tenait tant.

Mais ma soif de vengeance n'était pas très consolidée. Je constatais, chez moi, un certain mal à la cerner. Elle qui pourtant si désintéressée face aux autres mecs, se montrait très douce avec ce maudit Harry, c'est sûrement qu'elle n'était pas prête à le laisser tomber. Mise à part leur profond attachement l'un pour l'autre, je ne connaissais rien d'elle.

J'ignorais quels étaient ses goûts, ses envies, son véritable caractère… en fait, je ne la connaissais en rien. Je réfléchis mais avec amusement je me rendis compte qu'en sept ans dans la même école avec une année bonus où nous étions voisins de chambre, nous ne nous étions jamais vraiment confiés. Finalement cette nuit, je la passerai en compagnie de Ginny, avec un unique objectif pour conclure en beauté. Voilà de quoi rendre l'aventure plus excitante, ou du moins plus intéressante que ce vers quoi nous marchions.

Une fois que la nuit fût tout à fait tombée, nous dénichâmes un coin assez dégagé pour dormir. On sortit duvets et casse-croûte de nos sacs, après avoir entrepris de ramasser du bois sec pour allumer un feu. Entouré d'obscurité, nous nous retrouvions assis parmi de grosses feuilles qui reflétaient la lumière bleutée de la lune et remuaient dans la brise.

_**Pov Ginny**_

Le soleil maintenant loin de nous, nous étions devenus la proie d'une la nuit. Nous n'étions éclairés que par un ridicule petit feu de camp. Il faisait assez bon, mais je comprenais aisément maintenant les moustiques qui désespérément cherchaient de la lumière. Assise confortablement, je me permettais de faire le point.

Rompre avec l'ambiance abominable, dantesque, effroyable du château me faisait un bien fou. Comme si je parvenais à la surface d'un lac gelé après avoir suffoqué en-dessous pendant très longtemps. Je respirais un moment de liberté.

Même ces flammes et ces étincelles me donnaient le sourire. À Poudlard nous ne pouvions allumer un feu dans les cheminées que pour l'usage de la magie aux cours sinon c'était interdit. Et s'il faisait chaud le jour, la nuit restait fraîche à cause des carreaux brisés à nos fenêtres au dortoir Gryffondor. Les salles de cours s'étaient dégradées. Si par malheur nous enfreignions les règles et que nous recevions une retenue, les sorts interdits s'acharnaient contre nous en guise de « récompense ». Inutile de dire qu'à Gryffondor les retenues pleuvaient.

J'étais parfaitement consciente de ce à quoi je m'exposais en venant à Poudlard faire ma sixième année. Evidemment que j'avais été prévenue en apprenant que Dumbledore était mort et que Rogue était devenu le directeur de Poudlard. Or je n'allais pas rester comme une potiche à la maison à me tourner les pouces, pendant que mon (ex) petit ami, mon frère et ma meilleure amie partaient combattre Voldemort. J'étais bien capable de supporter un dixième de ce qu'eux ont vécu ou vivent en ce moment.

Cette pensée me fit soupirer de chagrin.

Mais de mon côté j'avais encore un argument de poids : j'étais une sang-pur. Je ne risquais pas grand-chose. Alors pour me rendre aussi utile que je le pouvais, j'entreprenais de tirer de ce crétin de Malefoy un peu d'informations sur les projets de son Maitre. C'est ça riez, on verra bien qui rira le dernier, faites-moi confiance.

Je posais mes yeux sur ce garçon aux mèches blondes que je sauvais des griffes de la forêt. Moi, ce n'était pas la forêt elle-même qui me faisait peur, mais plutôt ses habitants. Les centaures ne m'inspiraient franchement pas confiance. On les cherchait mais on ne savait pas qui ils étaient. Et tandis que je regardais Malefoy installé dans l'ombre, je me disais que j'aurais sans doute mieux fais de le laisser crever pour son arrogance exécrable qui m'avais hanté moi, mes amis, ma famille, tout Gryffondor pendant ces nombreuses années.

Mais le voir partir seul dans cette forêt dangereuse et inconnue me renvoyait à moi, plus seule que jamais. Moi, qui avais toujours été entourée par mes frères, Harry et ses amis ou bien Dean et Luna. Ils n'étaient plus là et ceux qui restaient ne me suffisaient plus.

En résumé, nous pouvions conclure que la situation était critique. Quoiqu'il en soit Malefoy et moi étions très liés au conflit. Et bien que lorsque nous ayons joué au grand loto des nurseries nous nous sommes placés dans des camps opposés, je sentais quelque chose qui m'attirait vers lui. Est-ce de la curiosité ou bien est-ce plus profond ? Je ne saurais vous dire.

J'avais comme des envies de comprendre pour aider les gens. Mais aussi parfois de tout fracasser par terre et laisser faire. J'aimerais savoir ce que ça faisait d'être de son côté. Malgré le fait que je ne pense pas ressentir vraiment de l'amitié pour lui, il y avait quelque chose qui m'intriguait. Nous avions chuté dans le tourbillon qui prenait naissance on ne sait où, mais maintenant on y était. Alors je suppose que ce serait dommage de ne pas essayer de tout saisir du monde pendant qu'il en était encore temps.

Car réfléchissons un peu. Aujourd'hui le combat est entre « le Bien et le Mal ». Harry est persuadé d'être du côté du Bien, mais qu'en est-il de Draco ou bien son père, ou encore Voldemort. Tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place, ne pensez-vous pas ? Et puis… malgré tout ce que Draco pouvait se donner comme image, il était impressionnant.

Ginny, je crois que tu penses trop, sois zen.

Je quittais du regard les flammes qui léchaient le sol pour finalement oser poser mes yeux sur le jeune blond avec lequel je partagerais ma nuit. Je me penchais en avant pour mieux m'installer, saisissant au vol une odeur de bière et d'après-rasage.

Je me forçais à ne regarder que le crépitement des flammes, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de faire dévier mon regard sur lui. Un garçon sensuel, vu la façon dont il laissait ses doigts se promener sur son sac. Il retira d'une poche une petite bouteille, qu'il dévissa, puis porta à ses lèvres en avalant une gorgée. Des bulles s'inséraient dans la petite bouteille. Je voyais à sa façon de tenir la bouteille, que ses doigts étaient vivants, ses gestes mesurés, précis et élégants. Mon regard remonta le long des jambes du garçon, jusqu'aux cuisses… Son corps souple était étendu de tout son long dans la poussière. Soudain je me rendis compte qu'il me détaillait sans un mot.

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et laissais vagabonder mon regard partout sauf sur lui en prenant conscience que j'étais en train d'être dévisagée, passée sous son œil expert. Manifestement, je l'amusais. Puis trouvant finalement ma réaction vraiment enfantine, je décidais d'intervenir sur ce silence qui commençait à devenir interminable :

_ Où t'as trouvé ça ?

_ Aux cuisines, répondit-il simplement.

Son corps fin et musclé, dégageait une intense chaleur qui semblait arriver par vagues jusqu'à moi. Néanmoins je réussis à me concentrer sur autre chose que lui. J'ai nommé Neville ! Le biologiste de la Maison, il y a quelques jours, avait passé son temps à chercher les bouteilles, dans le but de pouvoir nourrir ses plantes et soigner leurs racines contre les bacilles :

_ Neville cherchait le chariot à liqueur pour ses plantes.

_ Tant mieux, si je l'ai trouvé avant lui, concéda Draco en me décochant un sourire décontracté.

Je croisais mes bras, amusée. Si je pouvais savoir ce qu'il possédait, discrètement, peut-être que je pourrais en tirer profit ensuite. Un petit plan se formait déjà dans ma tête.

_ T'en as beaucoup d'autres ?

_ J'ai beaucoup d'un peu de tout, assura-t-il d'un air calculateur en revissant sa bouteille, mais t'as pas encore ta carte blanche.

Je souris, car malgré tout j'avais ma réponse.

_ Alors c'est non, devinais-je en m'approchant du feu.

Il sourit aussi devant sa cachotterie finalement révélée. Et je pensais que ce sourire narquois semblait ne présager rien de bon pour moi.

_ Bon d'accord, profiteuse, céda-t-il en faisant balancer docilement une seconde petite bouteille devant lui comme pour attirer mon attention. Mais si tu veux boire il va falloir jouer.

_ Et jouer à quoi ?, dis-je amusée malgré tout par la tournure dont prenait les choses.

_ A j'ai jamais.

Il s'approcha du feu et ainsi de moi et aguicheur, il me répéta, en détachant lentement les mots dans un souffle :

_ J'ai jamais.

Je le regardais intriguée en me disant que je n'étais toujours pas plus avancée. Ce devait être sa présence qui me troublait et me ramollissait l'esprit.

_ Je suis censée savoir ce que ça veut dire ?, demandais-je moqueuse en prenant néanmoins la petite bouteille qu'il me tendait.

Si je voulais en savoir un peu plus sur son compte, il fallait que je me prête à son jeu. C'est peut-être se jeter dans la gueule du loup me direz-vous, mais après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu. Si je me débrouille pas trop mal, ça pourrait être marrant.

_ Disons que c'est un moyen de nous connaître un peu mieux, me suggéra Draco.

Alors qu'il me donnait ces explications penché vers moi et que je réfléchissais, des lueurs du feu projetées vagabondaient sur sa peau pâle et douce. Les couleurs chatoyantes ondoyaient et semblaient vouloir s'accrocher à lui tant elles étincelaient. Et sa chemise sombre lui donnait un côté encore plus mauvais que d'habitude. Il me regardait comme si j'étais une souris dans la cage du faucon. Ah, ce sourire en coin.

_ Par exemple, je sais que t'as jamais mis les pieds à une confrérie de sang-pur, pronostiqua-t-il.

_ Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

_ Si t'y étais allée, tu connaitrais le jeu.

Je ris silencieusement, triturant ma bouteille. A réfléchir sur ce qu'il venait de dire, quelque chose me sauta aux yeux. Je ne le pensais pas comme ça. J'étais certaine que Draco n'avait jamais participé à une confrérie de sang-pur. Il était en train de me jouer un rôle. Draco n'aimait pas se voir donner des ordres d'un chef qu'il n'avait pas besoin, c'était une règle que tout le monde connaissait. Ce devait être une stupidité pour lui, comme les attrape-mouches. Ou bien, nous en aurions entendu parler au château, depuis longtemps.

_ C'est simple, poursuivit-il, tu dis j'ai jamais et tu finis la phrase.

Au moins une chose était sûre, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce jeu. Alors que je m'adossais contre une paroi rocheuse dans mon dos, le timbre du garçon était chargé de sous-entendus chaleureux :

_ Si on l'a jamais fait, on boit pas, par contre si on l'a fait, on boit.

_ J'ai rien compris, ris-je, tu peux essayer d'être plus clair ?

_ Si par exemple, répondit-il en hésitant d'un air faussement innocent, je dis… j'ai jamais fais du pied à un gars.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, m'empêchant de rire à cette pensée ainsi que devant son habileté à remémorer des souvenirs embarrassants. Lui avais-je vraiment fais du pied ?

_ Là tu bois, conclut-il, vu que tu l'as déjà fais à un.

Prise un peu par l'appréhension, je levai la bouteille vers lui admettant le fait, n'ayant pas le choix, pour la porter à mes lèvres. J'en bus une petite gorgée. Si ça lui faisait plaisir. Bien sûr c'était de l'alcool. Fort, c'était garanti. Je me rapprochais à nouveau des flammes en replaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille, mais ne dis rien.

_ Allé, à toi, m'encouragea Draco en souriant.

Me dévoiler ? J'hésitais. Je n'étais pas venue pour ça. Et puis ça pourrait se retourner contre moi. Je n'étais pas naïve au point de lui faire confiance. Je savais des choses, or je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce que ça se sache à Poudlard ou même dans des endroits un peu plus sombres que lui semblaient bien connaître.

Du reste, je n'avais surtout pas besoin d'encouragements de sa part. Mon orgueil était touché. J'allais le remettre à sa place par une remarque un peu méchante, pour reprendre un peu le dessus dans cette histoire. Alors que le poison alcoolisé commençait à produire son petit effet, ma conscience se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Je souris. Oh, et puis zut !

_ J'ai jamais essayé de faire croire, répliquai-je alors doucement, que j'étais allée à une confrérie de sang pur alors je n'y suis jamais allée…

_ Mmh, fit-il en pinçant des lèvres dans un sourire pensif.

Il porta la bouteille à sa bouche et but, puis termina par un soupir.

Je souris intérieurement, c'était maintenant à son tour les confessions. Le match commençait.

_ J'ai jamais été à Disneyworld.

Disneyworld avait été copié par les moldus sous le nom de Disneyland. Un sorcier qui avait eu la bonne idée de faire du business sur le dos des moldus avait reprit le concept de Disneyworld en construisant Disneyland. Je le savais par mon père cette histoire, il travaillait au Service des détournements de l'artisan moldu. Je me mordillais la lèvre.

Rien de surprenant, que Draco ne soit jamais allé là-bas. J'avais du mal à imaginer sa famille glaciale au beau milieu des peluches et des enfants criant à tue-tête. Qu'il connaisse le nom était en soi déjà étonnant. Moi non plus je n'y étais pas allée. Avec une si nombreuse famille, il aurait fallut emmener tout le monde pour qu'il n'y ait pas de jaloux, mais les sous manquaient. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, en haussant des sourcils.

_ Oh, non c'est trop triste, comprit-il.

Je conservais mon silence et me contentais de montrer les paumes de mes mains en signe de négation. Il soupira.

C'était à mon tour d'avouer. Mais, moi j'étais bien décidée à ce qu'il ne sache jamais quoique ce soit sur mon compte. Et il y avait bien quelque chose que je désirai savoir, depuis un certain temps déjà. Si je pouvais le piéger dans son propre piège. C'était le moment où jamais :

_ J'ai jamais décoloré mes cheveux de ma vie.

Impatiente, j'ai attendu sa réaction. Et je fus étonnée, pourtant, qu'il ne porta pas la bouteille à ses lèvres. Un peu allumée, je ris, provocante :

_ Tu mens !

Ses cheveux fins étaient si blonds que ça en approchait le blanc. Je crois qu'on appelait cela blond fillasse.

Bref, désireux de renverser la situation en m'impressionnant par sa désobéissance connue et reconnue à Poudlard, il exposa :

_ Je n'ai jamais enfreins les règles de bonne conduite au quidditch, exposa-t-il d'un air presque honnête.

_ J'ai jamais perdu contre mon équipe adverse, contrais-je après avoir bu.

Il me sourit et but alors un coup. Puis songeur, chercha ce qu'il allait dire en contemplant les arbres. Puis il tourna son visage vers moi prêt à faire une révélation :

_ J'ai jamais été amoureux.

Lui ? Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Avec son physique accrocheur et toutes les filles de l'école.

_ T'as jamais été amoureux ?, répétais-je abasourdie.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Nous étions en pleine adolescence, le moment où on croit à toutes les belles choses qui pourraient nous arriver.

_ Est-ce que tu me vois boire ?, répliqua-t-il.

Evidement, moi j'ai bu une gorgée. Je pensais à Harry. En ce moment, était-il en train de dormir ou en train d'échapper à une bande de mangemorts en furie ? J'essayais de le chasser de mon esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Juste pas maintenant. Draco me regardait bizarrement.

_ J'ai jamais eu d'aventure d'un soir, annonçais-je soudain fière de moi.

Il détourna le regard et leva la main vers le ciel, blasé. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Avec son physique, on ne pouvait pas s'en étonner. Les rumeurs disaient qu'en septième année, peu étaient les filles qui avaient résisté aux charmes de Draco. S'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, il avait eu quand même un large panel. Surprenant. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et but une longue gorgée.

_ Marins, levez vos verres, commentais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il toussota à mes dires.

_ Il faut que je boive pour toutes ?, demanda-t-il moqueur entre deux quintes.

_ A ton tour, répondis-je sérieuse.

Son front était brillant. De la sueur sûrement. Notre longue marche avait donc été éprouvante pour lui. Bien fait.

_ A Poudlard, j'ai jamais voulu aller dans une autre maison que celle dans laquelle je suis, déclara-t-il fier de lui.

Je souris, naturellement. Maintenant c'était à moi de choisir de boire ou pas. Choisir mon côté. Aussi surprenant que cela peut paraître me voilà déstabilisée. Alors hésitante, tout d'abord. Je portais le flacon à mes lèvres et avala une toute petite gorgée. Je mis un doigt au coin des lèvres semblant essuyer une goutte imaginaire. Je suis restée un instant silencieuse, puis me décidai à ajouter :

_ La tienne, le rassurais-je pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

Je pouvais voir que déjà, il me considérait autrement. Quelque chose dans son regard. Il me regardait, l'air si sérieux. Même s'il avait posé la question, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il avait dit ça dans le but de se confier simplement. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû lui avouer ça. Je le regardais de haut en bas, gênée, et pour détourner la conversation j'insinuais :

_ J'ai jamais reproché à de pauvres centaures d'être la cause de mes problèmes.

Il contempla les étincelles briller du feu, et las, il but levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai pressentis qu'il m'en voulait pour ce que je venais de dire. Je l'avais provoqué, cette fois.

_ J'ai jamais demandé à avoir carte blanche, murmura-t-il, parce que je me sentais tellement seul, que je veuille passer du temps avec la seule autre personne ennemie dans cette école qui me rappelait mes amis.

Je me suis souvenue de ce qu'Hermione lui avait jeté à la figure dans la salle des préfets l'année dernière : T'es la personne la plus égoïste, arrogante et indifférente que j'aie pu rencontrer.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû me prêter à son petit jeu, je m'en mordais les doigts maintenant. Je lui donnais trop d'importance à son jeu, il avait tort. J'avalais pourtant difficilement ma salive, baissais les yeux vers les braises. Je savais que j'en avais des raisons d'être là, je ne devais pas me dire ça. Mais je le regardais tristement comme si j'assistais à l'éclatement au grand jour de mes secrets. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Et je le fis, je bus l'alcool. Je crois qu'il se sentit victorieux par le petit soupir moqueur que saisis. Je devinais son sourire narquois, alors que je contemplais les pierres sur le sol. Je me suis sentie irritée. La colère m'envahis.

_ J'ai jamais soulevé les problèmes familiaux des autres, répliquai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, pour mieux cacher les miens.

Son regard du feu tourna vers moi, alors que mes paroles l'emplissaient. J'ai relevé le menton, le regardant de haut. Tandis que lui m'examinait durement. Les flammes se reflétaient dans ses pupilles sombres. Lentement il tourna la tête. Il regardait les arbres, dévoilant ainsi sa mâchoire carrée, son coup fin. Il prit une gorgée. Il posa la bouteille, s'affaissa et reposa ses yeux gris et furieux vers moi, encadrés par deux mèches blondes. Puis il prononça ces mots :

_ J'ai jamais obéis aux ordres du mage noir, ordres qui conduisaient à la destruction de Harry Potter.

Je me suis raidis, inconsciemment, d'un coup je ne pus plus respirer. En regardant Malefoy, des frissons parcoururent mon échine. Je sentais les larmes monter. J'ai papillonné des paupières pour les faire partir. Je sentais une boule se former dans ma gorge mais décidai qu'en aucune circonstance, je ne me mettrais à pleurer devant lui. Cette fois, Draco tourna son visage tout à fait vers moi. Affrontant son regard je saisis la petite bouteille. J'entrouvris les lèvres, cherchant malgré moi du réconfort dans ses yeux que je ne trouvais pas.

La bouteille déversa son liquide amer sur ma langue, pendant que je soutenais son regard implacable. Puis la bouteille partit. Je fermais la bouche sur le liquide. Les larmes voulaient à nouveau faire leur entrée. Le regard dur et attristé où ses yeux brillaient, il fit parvenir à ses lèvres la bouteille. S'accrochant à mon regard, le liquide glissa entre ses dents. Mes yeux devaient briller à moi aussi, je me mordais l'intérieur de la lèvre alors que mes yeux étaient toujours fixés aux siens. Puis doucement je clignais des yeux et les baissais vers ses pieds couverts de chaussettes bleues comme son jean.

_ Eh ben tu vois, chuchota-t-il en remontant son regard vers moi, on a quelque chose en commun en fin de compte.

Douloureusement mes yeux remontèrent vers ses traits. Ses yeux se baissèrent. Il semblait écœuré, découragé, il baissa la tête. Je détournais la tête vers le feu pour ne plus voir le visage de mon ennemi.

* * *

_**Il n'y a pire eau que l'eau qui dort**_

_Vous aimez ? Vous aimez pas ? Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, c'est ma première fic. J'aimerais avoir vos avis._

_Merci de m'avoir lu !_

_La suite dans quelques jours ;)_


	3. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre - suite

_**Pov Draco**_

Allongé, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête. Contempler les étoiles n'étais pas mon envie du moment. Plutôt chuter quelque part dans les rêves et l'oubli. Ne plus penser à tout, tout le temps. Je fermais les yeux, fort, et attendais.

Je sentis vaguement la somnolence m'engourdir. A un moment incertain, je me retrouvais dans la salle commune des préfets, les seules lumières éclairant la pièce étaient tamisées.

Ginny était là aussi, elle me tournait le dos en me présentant sa vigoureuse chevelure rougeoyante. Il y avait un poids dans ma main. Je baissais les yeux vers cette main bien pâle et constatais qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts une lame brillante. Je me rapprochais lentement de Ginny. La main se leva, et alla planter le couteau dans le dos de la rouquine. Le corps s'effondra en heurtant le sol de pierre. Je pris son corps par la taille et le jetais dans une grande armoire placée sur le côté. Je refermais la porte. Ensuite je m'assis sur un canapé.

Je me reposais quand quelque chose glissa sur le sol derrière le canapé. Je tressaillis. Je me retournai sur ce dernier et fit face à la chose : Nagini, la bête du Maître. Nagini s'éleva jusqu'à la hauteur de mon visage. Sa langue fine langue fourchue s'échappa de sa bouche, sifflante, menaçante. Les couleurs de la tête du serpent se flouèrent soudain _ mais ses yeux verts étincelaient. Ce ne fût plus qu'une forme blanchâtre encadrée d'un rouge flamboyant, couleur rouge sang. Elle ouvrit une gueule immense et fondit sur moi.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, le souffle court. Une douleur sourde se logeait dans l'abdomen. Le serpent avait disparu, il s'était échappé entre les arbres qui s'enchevêtraient devant moi. Qu'avait-on fait à mon dortoir ? Puis les souvenirs de ma mission se ramenèrent par vagues à mon esprit encore mal réveillé. Pas tout à fait rassuré, je cherchais la trace d'une morsure sur mon corps. C'est alors que je découvris la cause de mon mal : une grosse boule rouge qui avait rebondi contre moi. Je la pris dans ma main. J'allais maudire cette chose de tous les noms que le ciel puisse me donner, quand je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Je levais mes yeux. Jusqu'à elle. Je compris.

_ Salut, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était.

Eh bien, quelle audace.

_ Tu viens de me jeter une pomme ?, demandais-je incrédule.

_ Je n'ai trouvé aucune pierre.

Mon irritation démultipliée me fit jouer avec le fruit, le faisant sauter d'une main à l'autre. La rage me consumait. Je me forçais à ce qu'elle ne se traduise pas sur mon traits. Il ne fallait pas que je succombe à mes émotions. Ginny m'étais utile pour trouver mon chemin ; sans elle, je signais mon arrêt de mort. En souriant, je gémis finalement :

_ Il y a des façons plus douces de réveiller un homme, Tâche de Rousseur.

Tout était encore trop flou pour voir sa réaction.

_ On verra ça quand tu en seras un, fit-elle avant de mordre dans une boule rouge semblable à la mienne.

Arh enfer et damnation, cette fille était impossible à dompter ! D'ailleurs ce ne pouvait pas être une fille, c'était un animal, une petite sauvage à mettre en cage. Etait-ce seulement comestible, cette chose ? Allongé, j'examinais la pomme qu'elle croquait à pleine dent en me regardant. Une pomme qui pousse naturellement ici _ Comme si j'allais me nourrir de ça. Pour finir empoisonné ? Ou même pire comme pour la soupe de petit poids qu'on doit « vite manger, avant qu'elle te mange ». J'attendrais au moins une heure pour observer ses réactions.

Je songeais alors à la distance qu'il nous restait à parcourir pour enfin rencontrer les fameux centaures reclus dans leur forêt enchantée. Au fait, quelle heure était-il ? Je cherchai des yeux la place du soleil dans le ciel derrière la cime des arbres, mais ne vit qu'une lumière blanche se filtrer doucement au travers du feuillage, vaporeuse et matinale. On devait être tôt le matin. M'est revenu quelque chose de cette nuit, un rêve. Singulier. Sur le coup ça m'étais apparu comme la découverte du siècle mais, maintenant j'étais incapable de me rappeler quoi. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il était très important…

Une trace sirupeuse dégoulinait depuis les lèvres rouges de Ginny.

Vite Ginny, nettoie ça moi vite avant que je ne le fasse pour toi. Je ne pus en détourné le regard, un sourire vint bientôt effleurer mes lèvres. Ginny ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Quelque chose tomba tout à coup près de nous, peut-être une pomme de pin ou une pierre qui roulait.

Ce petit bruit provoqua une cassure. Ou plutôt un retour à la réalité et je revis mes dernières années en flash-back. Toutes ces années, je m'étais réprimé. Un devoir par principe. Même si quelquefois je noyais la solitude dans les filles - ces fois-là où ça devenait vraiment insoutenable - j'avais toujours à l'esprit que ma condition de serviteur de l'homme le plus puissant au monde, m'obligeait à ne pas m'attacher à quelqu'un. Les conséquences seraient déplorables. Pas de place pour la romance. C'était le prix à payer. Jamais je ne ferais comme mon père.

Et moi ? Là, i peine une seconde je m'étais imaginé combler à grands pas la distance qui nous séparait - l'embrasser en tournoyant sur un tapis de feuilles mortes.

Malefoy, Malefoy… reprends-toi et calme tes ardeurs, on sait que tu n'es pas fais pour ça. A vrai dire, maintenant je m'en voulais pour ces pensées, m'abaisser à ce point. Serais-je donc aussi faible que ça pour tomber aussi bas? Et encore, cette fille est une traître à son sang. Bien Draco, de mieux en mieux. Je relevais les yeux vers elle, dégoûté. Heureusement elle avait essuyé l'infamie. D'une voix froide, j'annonçais qu'il était maintenant temps de partir.

J'ai enfilé le sac à dos noir et repartis. Nous avons continué notre chemin sans un mot, respectant volontiers le silence de l'autre. Au moins, elle trouvait toujours des traces, il semblait donc que nous étions sur la bonne voie. Enfin, j'espérais que notre petite aventure prenne fin rapidement. Nous nous enfonçâmes plus encore dans la forêt. Autour de nous, les arbres massifs cédèrent la place à de hauts pins nus. Les sous-bois s'éclaircissaient. Au sol, on entrevoyait la terre humide sous la verdure. Puis en milieu de matinée, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ginny commit l'inévitable, accroupie et tête penchée sur la terre, elle ne put s'empêcher de rompre notre long silence respectif :

_ Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps comme ça ?

A cet instant l'envie de quitter cet endroit se fit plus pressante. Je détestais ce genre de discussion. Pendant qu'elle étudiait la trace de pas, je répliquai assez placidement en espérant qu'elle abandonne l'idée de me faire la conversation:

_ Trouves-nous le chemin et on verra ensuite, Magellan.

Elle releva la tête vers moi, un air blasé plaqué sur le visage. Je lui décochais un sourire.

_ Je ne suis pas une carte Malefoy. Si tu voulais bien m'aider à comprendre. Les traces partent par là, puis font demi-tour derrière nous.

J'allais lancer une réplique cinglante comme je les aime, quand coupé en plein élan, j'ai observé bizarrement Ginny. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Les centaures seraient repartis en sens-inverse ?

Je cherchais à comprendre. Quand aux aguets, j'eus alors une étrange sensation, très dérangeante. Soudain le doute fit place à la certitude. Je sus que nous n'étions pas seuls ici. Dans mon dos, quelque chose bougea.

Le mouvement avait été léger, imperceptible. Je m'obligeais à ne pas fermer les yeux. Ginny se taisait, elle ne disait plus rien. Je crois qu'elle était en train de me regarder. J'étendis la main vers ma poche de devant où se trouvait ma baguette.

Ginny se retourna doucement. Je cachais la baguette dans ma manche tout en me remémorant l'avertissement de Rogue sur l'usage de la magie. Lorsque d'autres bruits plus distincts se firent entendre. Mon esprit dessina l'image d'un monstre inconnu caché derrière nous. D'un coup je me suis retourné.

Une escouade de centaures musclés nous surplombant de toute leur hauteur, me faisait face.

A l'expression féroce de ces derniers, je pouvais attendre pour une petite carte de bienvenue de leur part. Un frisson s'empara de moi. Et réprimant une stupide envie de rire, je me prononçais dans une tentative de paix en prenant une grande inspiration :

_ Bonjour. Je me nomme Draco Malefoy, j'ai été envoyé ici pour le renouvellement du pacte de non-aggression avec Poudlard.

Après tout, c'était eux qu'on cherchait. Sourcils froncés, le centaure le plus en avant grimaça de dégoût. Il contracta furieusement sa mâchoire. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : une grosse veine pulsait furieusement sur son front. Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade. Je me mis à respirer lentement pour me calmer. Il ne fallait pas montrer que je paniquais.

Mais, soudain, un nouveau bruit me tétanisa : le déclencheur d'une arme à feu avait cliqueté. Mon sang se glaça. Me raidissant je cherchai du regard l'endroit d'où j'avais saisis le léger cliquetis.

Un centaure sur la droite portait un fusil. Ils avaient l'intention de nous tuer, pensai-je. A toute allure j'évaluais la situation, la position de Ginny, la mienne, le nombre d'assaillants et le placement des arbres. Tout de suite il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire : s'enfuir. Un filet de sueur froide coula sur ma nuque. Tout en affrontant le regard du centaure le plus proche de moi, je m'adressais fermement à Ginny :

_ Ginny ? Cours.

_ Malefoy...

Elle continua à rester sur place, immobile.

La maudissant intérieurement, je me suis jeté sur Ginny. En un éclair j'attrapais sa main. J'avais déjà commencé à courir, même si je la sentais réticente à mes plans de fuite. Je tirais plus fort sa main pour l'empêcher de tomber. Tout en priant désespérément pour un miracle. Une fois son équilibre retrouvé, Ginny se mit à courir. Je percevais les autres s'affairer sérieusement derrière nous. Nous avons foncé entre les arbres, aussi vite que nous le permettais nos jambes. Quand tout à coup Ginny se mit à ralentir, puis complètement s'arrêter.

C'est alors, qu'elle s'effondra, le regard vide.

Je ne comprenais pas, malgré mon envie irrésistible de m'enfuir, je rattrapai son corps juste avant qu'il n'heurte le sol. Je savais pourtant que devais déguerpir. Enragé, en colère et dégoûté, j'empoignai ma baguette et explosai un sectusempra à l'un des assaillants. Dans l'espoir de les calmer. Le sort dont j'avais été victime par Potter, c'était pas mignon ? Je soulevai Ginny dans mes bras et remarquai une fléchette plantée dans son bras. Je me suis mis à marcher le plus vite que je pus en la portant : il fallait que je parvienne jusqu'à cet arbre pour me cacher derrière. Tout à coup une douleur à l'épaule.

Oh non, faites que ce ne soit pas encore une de ces fléchettes. Désespéré, j'accélérais le pas. Je sentais le flux de la fatigue engourdir mes membres. Pourtant il ne me restait plus que 2m à franchir. Je chassais cette somnolence de mon esprit et me concentrais de toutes mes forces. Avance. Plus qu'un mètre. Je m'arrêtais, essoufflé et endormi. Mon instinct de survie me hurlait : BOUGE. Je fis un pas encore, c'était comme tenter de soulever un rocher. Je ne pouvais plus. Epuisé, je m'affale par terre. Mes yeux se refermèrent sur une pousse verte, devant le corps inerte de Ginny.

_**Il n"y a pire eau que l'eau qui dort...**_

* * *

**_Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu mon chapitre ! Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes. S'il-vous-plaît, laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis. A bientôt pour la suite !_**


	4. Quand on connait les saints,

**Chapitre 3 : Comme on connaît les saints, on les honore **

_**Pov Draco**_

Moi emporté par un songe inachevé, avant que la lumière ne me perce à jour, je baigne dans la douceur des draps. Ce moment où la fatigue n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Ce moment qui sera bientôt perdu dans les tréfonds de l'oubli. Mais pour l'instant, je ne suis que présent, un présent qui s'étire et dans l'illusion infinie je deviens provisoirement éternel. Dans un silence criard je crois ressentir les piqures acides de souvenirs venus d'un autre monde. Ces souvenirs égoïstes cherchent à me sortir de ma douce torpeur et ils m'entrainent dans le tourbillon vertigineux du réveil. Pour me ramener, je le sens, vers le brasier couvant tristesse, fatigue et colère. Laissez-moi.

Je me soumis à l'inévitable _ faire face, ouvrir les yeux.

… Au moins, la lumière du jour ne me frappait pas de plein fouet.

Plus je m'habituais à mon nouvel état, plus je trouvais anormalement sombre l'endroit dans lequel j'étais. Il y avait des couvertures sur moi. Stupidement je me demandais si je n'étais pas de retour aux dortoirs. Je passai la main sur le côté mais constatais que le voile de mon lit à baldaquin manquait. Je sortis de mes draps et m'assis sur le lit. La pièce était si noire, que je ne pouvais voir mes mains que si je les approchais de mes yeux. La J'étais plongé dans un noir total. Mais dans quoi étais-je tombé, où étais-je ?

Puis la mémoire me revint: les empreintes dans la terre qu'on suivait, puis…

Aussi stupide et irréel que cela puisse paraître, je crois qu'on m'a enfermé ici.

_ Ginny ?, appelais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je rappelais une nouvelle fois.

Ma baguette, où était ma baguette ? Je tâtais mes poches, mais avec effroi je me rendais compte que je ne la trouvais pas. Je fouillais du regard autour de moi mais ne voyais rien dans ce noir. Cette baguette il aurait fallu me trancher la main pour me la prendre. Jamais elle ne m'a quittée. De quel droit osaient-ils s'en prendre à moi ? Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire. On ne leur avait pas appris qui j'étais. Mais bientôt lis vont regretter si fort leurs actes qu'ils s'agenouilleront par terre en me priant de leur pardonner. Ils me volent ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Ce sont des suicidaires !

Je me redressai pour étudier la pièce. J'étais traversé de vertiges. Comme je n'avais aucun repère dans la pièce, je me plaquais contre le mur froid derrière la tête du lit, prudemment, pour ne pas tomber. Je me traînais le long du mur cimenté à l'aveuglette. J'avais dû parcourir 3m quand j'atteignis un coin. Bien entendu je m'attendais à toucher un mur du même aspect, mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Et si ce deuxième mur conservait une certaine froideur, il était lisse et moins rugueux. Je cognais dessus, et entendis ce qui me rappela la surface des vitres. Je longeais à nouveau les murs à la recherche d'une issue. Ginny était-elle derrière la vitre ?

_**Pov Ginny**_

Je m'étais réveillée dans une pièce lumineuse. La lumière entrait par des fenêtres en hauteur. Les murs étaient très clairs si bien que ma première impression avait été de m'être réveillée dans le paradis cotonneux d'une infirmerie. Mais, j'étais seule, assise, sur un lit. Je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien faire ici, telle Alice aux Pays des Merveilles. La pièce possédait une grande ouverture dans un mur sur le côté. Intriguée, je me levai pour découvrir les lieux.

La trouée dans le mur révéla une deuxième plus grande pièce encore, où un couloir longeait des dizaines de portes. Derrière moi, au-delà du couloir une porte s'ouvrit. Me retournant, je découvris une femme dans l'embrasure d'une porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Brune, de petite taille, elle avait un air conciliant sur le visage :

_ Prends ta douche. Tu déjeunes avec le chef.

La femme repartit aussi rapidement que comme elle était entrée.

Et cette femme-là, je la connaissais. Je ne sais plus d'où, mais je l'avais déjà vue.

_**Pov Draco**_

Je baignais dans l'obscurité depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Combien de temps vais-je d'ailleurs rester ici ? Je m'ennuyais tellement que je sentais mes cheveux pousser sur la tête. Si jamais j'entrevois ne serait-ce qu'une échappatoire, je m'évade si vite de cet endroit que personne ne se souviendrait de m'avoir vu ici. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la pièce noire encore plus dangereuse de chez moi. Comment détourner son esprit de souvenirs douloureux si tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'était de penser seul dans le noir ? Le noir me rentrait dans la peau, il m'envahissait. Moi, je combattais.

Les ténèbres, c'était mon horizon, mon espace, ma définition. J'avais oublié depuis quand. Il y en avait partout, c'était trop. Lumière partie m'avais abandonné. Oh hé, regardez-moi. Je suis là. L'obscurité coulait mes pieds, flouait mes yeux. Je me sentais emprisonné des pieds à la tête. Elle me submergeait, comme un sous-marin sombrant dans les profondeurs de la mer. Lancé à la dérive, dans un océan noir. Le néant, le vrai, ça se voit. Et quand on le voit, qu'on ne se trouve plus au bord du gouffre mais bien au fond, le néant abyssal n'est plus que votre unique paysage. L'obscurité se fait aveuglante. Elle vous dévore, vous consume dans un silence à en faire pleurer les yeux.

Mais gare à vous. Si vous laissez un son vous échapper, la peur, le froid ne se font que plus forts vous entrez dans une seconde phase, peut-être même la pénultième : Vous êtes à la recherche d'une réponse, que quelqu'un réponde à votre appel, votre S.O.S. Mais bien évidement personne ne répond. S'ensuit alors inévitablement le pire : solitude, dépravation, dépression, perte de rationalité, démence, etc…

Mais moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fragile. Je ne réagirais pas comme tous ces gens qui dès qu'ils se retrouvent dans des circonstances inhabituelles se mettent à geindre. Je suis un homme renommé, de haut rang. Je porte le nom des Malefoy, je resterai quelqu'un de digne.

Quand, au loin, un point blanc s'illumina progressivement. Aussi naïf que cela puisse paraître, je m'accrochais à ce point brillant d'opalescence pour oublier le noir d'encre autour de moi. Je sentais qu'en le suivant j'irais mieux. Puis, d'autres points nacrés apparurent. Je me sentais partir. C'était comme une guirlande électrique pour Noël, le meilleur moment de l'année. Les points blancs étincelaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à grossir, comme revigorés.

Brusquement, un puissant éclair m'aveugla. Une fulguration si éblouissante qu'elle faisait mal aux yeux. Cet éclat blanc soudain ne me plaisait pas, il était brut, trop demandeur. Une grande arrivée d'air rentra tout à coup dans mes poumons. J'avalais l'air difficilement à coups de grandes respirations.

Mon regard rencontra au-dessus de moi deux grands yeux bleus. Je reprenais vaguement conscience, sous deux yeux semblables à deux océans assaillis par les reflets du soleil.

Ginny ? Ginny, pourquoi tes cheveux ont-ils changés de couleur ? Elle fit signe de la tête que non. Je sentis Ginny, me toucher l'épaule. Je lui souris doucement. Sa main caressante glissa sur ma joue. Je la regardais faire, quand je compris que les traits fins au-dessus de moi n'appartenaient pas à Ginny. Allongé, sur le sol froid je me redressais d'un bond. Légèrement chancelant j'aperçus des grilles électriques encastrées dans les murs qui éclairaient la pièce. Je me tournais vers la visiteuse. Agenouillée sur le sol, elle me regardait. Ses cheveux étaient bruns. Elle sembla vouloir s'expliquer :

_ Tu tremblais.

Ainsi elle m'avait vu H.S, à moitié inconscient. Pourquoi c'était dans les moments embarrassants qu'on me surprenait toujours ? Je préférais ne pas lui répondre. La fille désigna le plateau posé à côté d'elle et ajouta :

_ Je suis venue t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner.

Sur le plateau, il y avait un bol avec du café, du sucre, des fruits et du pain. Elle se leva en prenant le plateau posé par terre à deux mains, et alla le poser sur la table qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Je remarquai soudain, derrière elle la porte ouverte sur un couloir.

_ Je vais retourner maintenant dans la salle en face, dit-elle. On peut se parler à travers la vitre.

Elle se mit à reculer lentement. Elle avait dû comprendre son imprudence. Alors que j'avais l'esprit encore un peu embrumé, la porte se referma en grinçant. J'entendis un soupir s'échapper derrière la porte.

Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! Pourquoi je n'ai rien fais ? Je me suis laissé amadouer aussi simplement que ça. J'aurais pu m'échapper d'ici, sans trop de problème et je laisse passer ma chance comme ça ! Pris de fureur, je cognais du pied contre le mur. La douleur me vrilla le pied le mur lui n'avait même pas mal. Raah, quel monde de brutes.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans la pièce d'en face, que je distinguais maintenant à travers la vitre. La salle était complètement vide.

Cette vitre me faisait l'effet d'une séparation avec la réalité, le monde réel. On me prenait pour un animal à mettre en cage. J'étais à leur disposition. J'étais séquestré - enfermé ici contre mon gré. La jeune brune s'approcha de la vitre, en silence. Bien. Qu'elle ne parle pas, je n'avais pas le cœur à écouter les reproches de la gente féminine. Ca mon père entendra parler de cette affaire, et même toute la famille, les cousins, les tontons, tout le MONDE. Ca ne va pas passer comme ça. Je m'étais résolu dans un silence impénétrable, quand elle s'exprima :

_ Je comprends que tu sois énervé, mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de te garder ici.

Ne me retenant absolument plus, j'explosai tel un ouragan :

_ Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? Vous n'avez aucun droit d'agir sur moi de cette manière.

_ Nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, répondit-elle, on vérifie simplement ta bonne identité, ce que tu viens faire sur nos terres. Apparemment, tu n'es ni un visiteur habituel ni connu des miens. Et tu t'es aventuré plutôt loin, si bien que tu t'es approché dangereusement de notre camp. On prend juste nos précautions, on ne veut pas d'un danger qui troublerais notre quiétude.

Leur quiétude, pensais-je révolté, et la mienne qu'est-ce qu'ils en font ? Je partis m'assoir dans un coin de la pièce éloigné de la vitre.

Ce sera donc l'histoire de l'agneau qui invite le loup à manger.

_**Pov Ginny**_

Après m'être douchée comme on me l'avait demandé, je m'étais dirigée vers les miroirs enroulée dans une serviette de toilette. Là-bas, j'avais tenté de dompter ma crinière avec une brosse posée sur le lavabo. Pendant que j'avais fais tout cela d'un geste mécanique, en mon for intérieur se développait une rage aussi grondante que silencieuse. Evidement que je détestais ce qu'il m'arrivait _ on me prêtait des objets qui ne m'appartenaient pas, je ne savais même pas à qui ils étaient. J'ignorais par ailleurs où j'étais et ce que je faisais ici. Etais-je vraiment chez les centaures, vu qu'une femme humaine se trouvait là ? Et si je n'étais pas dans le camp des centaures, où était-je ? Sans parler d'un tas de questions qui me tourmentaient. La rancune me gouvernait. Je n'appréciais pas particulièrement l'attitude de mes hôtes, à croire que j'étais à leur disposition.

Je vous l'avoue franchement, mon orgueil était à vif. D'autant plus, que je n'avais aucune idée où pouvait bien se cacher Draco. Malgré tout, pour m'éviter des ennuis inutiles, je garderais ces petits secrets pour moi. J'allais jouer à la gentille petite fille docile, un peu perdue et timide. Celle qui s'adapte très vite sans poser de questions. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. J'ai toujours su bien me débrouiller pour mentir.

Une fois séchée, je suis retournée vers la chaise où j'avais posé mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon. Avant de me doucher, j'avais pris soin de bien plier mes vêtements avant de les poser sur une chaise pour ne pas les froisser. Déjà qu'ils avant été salis durant la petite excursion, mieux valait limiter la casse. Soudain, comme plantée là, un trouble m'envahit.

Sur la chaise, il n'y avait aucun vêtement.

Je vérifiais sous la chaise qu'ils n'étaient pas tombés, ils n'étaient pas là non plus ! Paniquée et dénudée dans un endroit où j'avais jamais mis les pieds de ma vie, j'appelais à bout de nerfs :

_ Eh, où sont passé mes vêtements ?

Personne ne me répondit, bien évidement. Quelle blague, ils m'obligeaient à sortir dans cette tenue à l'extérieur - tout avait été mielleusement organisé. Je me mis à imaginer des scénarios indécents, préparant involontairement mon psychisme à son destin. Comme pour prier le ciel, je relevais les yeux vers les casiers au-dessus de la chaise. Un retint mon attention. Sur la droite, un casier était ouvert avec une affichette où l'on pouvait lire « Porte ceci ».

Craintive, je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce casier. Je me préparais au pire, me demandant ce qu'il faudrait faire si jamais je trouvais caché à l'intérieur un soutif et un string rouge pétant.

J'allais voir le contenu du casier. Dans le casier, il n'y avait qu'un cintre sur la tringle. A ce cintre pendait une robe.

Mais quelle horreur pensai-je. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour mettre un truc pareil.

Or, à moins de me promener dehors dans une simple serviette de bain, il fallait enfiler la robe. Dégoûtée et humiliée, je ne sais pas, je compris qu'il me fallait faire face à un destin plus fort que ceux auxquels j'avais songé.

J'essuyais la buée sur le miroir pour voir de quoi j'avais l'air. Je ne me suis pas vraiment reconnue. La robe avait un décolleté terminé par un nœud dont les liens en tissu tombaient jusqu'à la taille. La robe se resserrait au niveau des côtes, mettant en relief ma poitrine. Sur le fond blanc, des fleurs orangées et leurs racines et tige parcouraient l'ensemble de la robe.

Bon, tout va bien, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ça. En fait, j'avais du mal à voir que c'était moi. Mes cheveux encore mouillés couvraient mes épaules.

Je revenais sur mes pas pour finir devant la porte. Ouvrir ou ne pas ouvrir ? Derrière, il pouvait y avoir tout et n'importe quoi. Me forçant à respirer calmement, je me dis qu'il fallait que je sache, au moins, où est-ce que je me trouvais, chez qui. Pour prendre une décision. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et toquais à la porte en blanc. La porte s'entrouvrit, la même mystérieuse femme brune aux yeux marrons aperçue toute à l'heure se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte.

On me fit sortir de la pièce et on referma la porte derrière moi. A la sortie du bâtiment, de larges chemins se croisaient dans la végétation la terre rouge carmin avait été aérée, les mauvaises herbes arrachées. Je continuais à me repasser les récents événements dans ma tête pour tenter de comprendre comment j'avais pu décider de venir jusqu'ici. Comprendre ce que je faisais dans un endroit perdu en pleine forêt en tenue légère. Tout l'espace autour de moi avait été aménagé, comme par des gens civilisés et non pas par des sauvages. Sans parler de ces blocs de bâtiments, comme celui dont je venais de sortir. Anxieuse, je me demandais où est-ce que j'avais atterri… Toujours pas de centaures à l'horizon.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. J'étais archi-pommée. Pourtant, je dois avouer avoir aimé ce que j'ai vu : Au loin, un immense filet de végétations avait été tissé entre deux très grands arbres. Des cordages faits d'hautes herbes, de branchages et de grandes tiges, s'étiraient entre les deux arbres. De superbes fleurs blanches, rouges, orange et bleues pendaient du filet.

La jeune femme ouvrit la marche et elle me pria de la suivre. Deux formes imposantes se mirent à nous suivre. C'était deux centaures !

Deux centaures nous suivaient silencieusement. J'inspirai un grand coup, soulagée. Même si visiblement, ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup me faire confiance. J'étais arrivée à bonne destination. Enfin. Pour moi, tout s'arrangeait. Le sourire aux lèvres, je suivis la femme brune aux yeux marron.

Stop. Arrêt sur image _ Si j'étais chez les centaures, que faisait cette femme ici ?

Intriguée, je réfléchissais sur ce que je connaissais des centaures. Une chose sûre était qu'ils n'appréciaient pas particulièrement les humains. Ils nous détestaient, c'était reconnu mondialement. Mais ce qui me dérangeait le plus, c'était qu'elle me disait quelque chose, elle ne m'était pas inconnue, j'en étais sûre. J'étais néanmoins incapable de l'expliquer.

De petits jardins se succédaient en désordre entre les bâtiments - une vingtaine de constructions à un étage faites en longues planches de bois. On voyait du bois partout : palissades, voies pavées dans les passages boueux, tas de bûches auprès des feux. Nous progressions entre petits arbres, maisonnettes, cabanes et bâtiments en acier, quand tout à coup plusieurs centaures précipités déboulèrent sur le chemin.

Plusieurs centaures encadraient un brancard, rebondissant sur les mottes de terre, où les pattes d'un centaure dépassaient dessous, comme si elles trouaient le lit blanc. Un centaure coiffé d'une queue de cheval blonde tenait la main du blessé et lui disait alors qu'il courrait avec le brancard :

_ C'est moi, Bane. Tu vas t'en sortir ma belle, tiens bon, l'encourageait-il.

Derrière, toute une troupe de centaures poursuivait le brancard en soulevant de grands nuages de poussière rouge. Je saisis dans leur désolation bruyante, quelques-unes de leur lamentation :

_ Ce sont des barbares, maudit l'un.

_ Ils sont horribles ! On n'a jamais vu ça, ajouta un autre.

_ C'est terrifiant. Tous des sauvages.

Mon chemin croisa inévitablement le leur, l'allée n'étant pas très large. Quand leur regard croisa le mien, les cris de détresse s'estompèrent subitement à mon approche. Très inquiète, j'évitais les regards haineux de ces bêtes géantes. Gênée, je me contentais de suivre la jeune femme brune qui m'escortait. Pourquoi m'en voulaient-ils à ce point ? Qu'avais-je donc fais ? Etait-ce moi qui avais blessée la centaure ? Je me souvenais de rien, juste d'une brève rencontre avec un groupe de centaures. Après, c'était le trou noir. Je m'étais réveillée, seule, dans une pièce toute blanche, avec toute une multitude de douches dedans. Malgré tout, j'essayais de trouver une logique dans ce qui m'arrivais pour comprendre.

Finalement, nous montâmes une grande colline qui surplombait sur les arbres alentours. Arrivée au sommet tant bien que mal, je pus constater que le foret encerclait encore tout l'endroit. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. J'eus l'impression d'être encore coincée. Ramenant mes yeux au sol j'aperçus quelque chose qui paraissait pourtant relever du merveilleux. Devant le décor fantastique de la forêt se tenait, en cet endroit, une table ronde où il ne figurait qu'une seule chaise.

Un centaure était assis en face à la table. A sa ceinture sur sa taille pendait divers objets étranges, dont un qui me rappela quelque chose. Mon père m'avait expliqué que cet objet moldu était un tauquie-ouaulqui, l'objectif étant de permettre la communication à distance entre plusieurs personnes. La jeune femme à l'air suspectement familier m'indiqua de me diriger vers la table. Ainsi, j'étais sur le point de rencontrer le chef des centaures.

Alors que je m'en approchais, le centaure se releva. Il vint tirer galamment ma chaise comme pour m'inviter à m'asseoir. Il semblait fort, avait une stature imposante et portait une queue de cheval brune. Je dus avouer être déstabilisé face à ses bonnes manières quand on savait comment j'avais été reçue. Où trouvait-il toute cette nourriture ? A même le bois foncé se trouvait des plats pour lui et moi ainsi que des pots à sauces, des fraises, du jus de fruit, des couverts propres… Et des menottes.

_ Je vais vous demander de bien vouloir passer ces menottes, me dit-il.

Ai-je bien entendu ? On aurait dû m'avertir avant de partir de Poudlard qu'il fallait intégrer le statut de prisonnier plutôt que messager de la paix.

_ Et si je refuse ?

Il retourna calmement à sa place et me refit face.

_ Vous serez privés de café, répondit-il en prenant la cafetière par la poignée.

J'étais certaine d'être soumise à un test, allais-je obéir ou agir comme une sanguinaire ? Tandis qu'il reposait la cafetière après s'en être versé, j'enfilais les menottes, les refermais sur mes poignets et les glissais discrètement sous la table. Il but une gorgée.

_ Serrez un peu plus, réclama-t-il.

Il s'en était aperçus, et mince ! Comment allais-je faire ensuite pour pouvoir les enlever? La situation me paraissait échapper de plus en plus à mon contrôle. Je me souviens être venue ici volontairement, en ayant plongé au cœur d'une forêt sombre, et fait incroyable j'en suis ressortie vivante. Enfin, ressortie, pas vraiment. J'avais pensé trouver un certain refuge au camp des centaures, mais voilà qu'ils se révélaient plus dangereux encore que la forêt elle-même. Je devais me menotter moi-même dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas. Je me rendis compte qu'ils avaient l'air de vraies brutes, sauf qu'en fait ils étaient très intelligents.

C'était compréhensible, car à partir du moment où on a un chef comme celui-ci, tout était possible. Il n'y a qu'à voir le puits sans fond d'intelligence dans ces yeux bleus. Je n'étais pas en sécurité, c'était certain. Quand j'étais encore libre de mes mouvements il y n'a pas si longtemps, j'avais Draco au moins. Et maintenant je ne savais pas où il était. Pourquoi nous avait-il séparés ? Tant qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal.

_ S'il-vous-plaît, ajouta-t-il.

De toute manière le choix de défier son autorité ne m'était pas offert. Autant agir comme de gentilles personnes, comme je l'avais prévu. Je ravalais ma fierté. J'ai relevé mes mains au-dessus de la table, ramenais au niveau de mes poignets les menottes qui étaient tombées jusqu'au-dessus de mes coudes. Je refermais alors les menottes correctement sous ses yeux, pendant qu'un nœud coulissant se refermait sur moi. Peut-être que comme ça on pourrait commencer à engager les compromis. Mais pour moi, on m'avait attaché au pied un boulet puis jetée à la mer.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fais de Draco ?, m'enquis-je.

Il versa dans mon verre du café à côté de celui qui contenait ce qui ressemblait à de la citronnade. Mais bordel, tout ce que je veux c'est que vous me répondiez, je n'en veux pas de votre foutu café. Même si j'ai faim je ne prendrais rien, que ce soit bien clair, tout ce que je veux c'est le voir.

_ Et pourquoi Draco ?, revendiqua-t-il.

Evidement qu'il ne me répondrait. J'étais à leur merci. Il devinait mes plans, avant même que je ne les ai imaginés. Il choisissait le détournement classique de conversation.

_ Comment ça pourquoi Draco ?, fis-je ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

_ C'est celui que vous appeliez Malefoy si je ne m'abuse. Qu'est-ce que vous avez de fait de Draco, répéta-t-il.

Je devais penser plus intelligemment que ce que j'étais en train de faire. S'il avait posé la question ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'il attendait de moi des explications mais pour que je sache qu'il savait tout de moi. Du peu de choses que je disais, que je laissais entendre, lui pensait pouvoir s'en servir contre moi.

_ Vous savez rien de moi, fis-je en souriant.

En effet, détournement de conversation.

_ Non, évidement, concéda-t-il l'air si compréhensif.

Il aurait pu m'insulter d'idiote, c'aurait eu le même sens. Il semblait savoir des choses, sur moi. C'était bizarre. Il fallait vraiment que je m'en aille d'ici, c'était tout ce que je voulais.

_ Je veux qu'on me rende mes vêtements, ordonnais-je.

_ Nous les avons brûlés.

L'indignation grimpait en moi à une vitesse folle. Ce n'était pas à lui d'en décider ! C'était à moi, ces vêtements. J'étais à deux doigts de lui ordonner de me ramener leurs cendres. C'était le jackpot. Le summum de la provocation. Je me retenais d'exploser leur tympan. Si je faisais cela je perdrais toute crédibilité et ça, ça lui ferait plaisir.

Maintenant, me voilà vouée à porter cette robe horrible tant que je resterai ici. Il plongea sa cuillère dans sa soupe. Et il se mit à vider peu à peu son assiette, sans une quelconque forme de gêne. Comme si je n'étais plus là comme si je ne méritais pas son attention. Il continuait de manger pendant que je le regardais faire. Sa cuillère passait de sa bouche à l'assiette, et de l'assiette à la bouche, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? J'avais envie de le gifler, le secouer comme un prunier, briser les assiettes, danser sur la table et chanter l'hymne national. Puis, enfin il reposa ses yeux brillants sur moi, ou plutôt sur mon assiette toujours remplie de son onctueuse soupe :

_ Vous devriez profiter de ce déjeuner, ce carpaccio est délicieux.

Ah, oui ? Et comment était le café ?

_ Je n'ai pas très faim, répondis-je simplement pour ne pas agir selon mes désirs [cf. § précédent].

Je sentis ses yeux me scruter, alors que je détournais le regard vers le filet de végétations au loin.

_ Il sert à éloigner la faune de chez nous, dit-il. Volatiles et autres bêtes n'osent plus s'aventurer par ici.

En ayant répondu à ma question sans que je n'eusse besoin de la poser à haute voix, il m'avait déjà coupé l'envie de parler.

_ Vous m'avez fais venir ici pourquoi ?, demandais-je brutalement. Pourquoi vous m'avez fais mettre cette robe ? Pourquoi vous m'offrez un petit-déjeuner ?

_ Je vous ai fais venir ici, pour que vous vous sentiez rassurée à la vue de tous ces arbres, rassurée de savoir que vos amis contemplaient la même forêt. Je vous ai donné une robe pour que vous vous sentiez élégante, et j'ai voulu que vous mangiez votre repas avec une vraie fourchette comme un être civilisé. J'ai fais tout cela de manière à ce que vous ayez un bon souvenir auquel vous raccrochez… Parce que je préfère vous le dire, les prochains jours seront extrêmement déplaisants.

Un peu tremblante, je fermais les yeux. Des frissons me traversèrent l'échine tandis que je prenais conscience du futur qui m'attendait.

_ Mon ami est simplement venu, ici, pour le pacte de non-agression entre votre clan et l'école, rapportais-je furieuse.

_ Et vous, que faîtes-vous ici ?, demanda-t-il en se versant un verre d'eau avec la carafe.

Il me demanda d'un geste, si j'en voulais.

_ Je suis venue l'accompagner.

_ D'habitude les visiteurs de chez toi viennent ici, seul et ne sont pas si, disons agressifs, dit-il alors qu'il se levait pour me quitter. On va te conduire dans un nouvel endroit. Tu y retrouveras quelqu'un que tu connais.

Absolument perdue, je me rassurais en me disant que j'allais retrouver Draco. Je suivis de nouveau la guide accompagnée de deux centaures méfiants. Je me cachais du mieux que je pouvais, tandis que je tentais désespérément de tirer sur les menottes. Les ouvrir étaient impossible sans clé ou une baguette magique, je luttais pour les faire glisser le long de mes mains. Je devais m'enfuir. Poudlard n'était qu'à quelques pas !

Dans le même temps, je cherchais à comprendre la façon dont était agencé le site. Tout d'abord, on a descendu de l'autre côté de la colline, là où j'avais « déjeuné », puis on passa sous des toitures protégeant de la pluie. La végétation se faisait plus dense de chaque côté du chemin de terre. La femme brune se mit à ralentir, nous arrivions à destination. Les menottes ne voulaient toujours pas s'enlever. Angoissée, je vis en face de moi une place pavée de poussière rouge. Il s'y élevait une cage en fer avec des barreaux. Plus la guide s'en avançait, plus je comprenais que j'allais finir mon séjour là-dedans.

A l'intérieur, on pouvait y discerner une silhouette au milieu des petites plantes.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible, pas ça. Puisque nous nous approchions, le doute n'étant plus possible, je reconnus la personne que j'étais vraiment loin de penser trouver ici.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre, laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et avoir la suite ;)**

**... _Question_ _: A votre avis, qu'a vu Ginny dans la cage ? Xd_**

**_A bientôt les loulous ! _**

**_Niarf._**

**Il n'y a pire eau que l'eau qui dort**


	5. charbonnier est maître chez soi

_**Chapitre 4 : charbonnier est maître chez soi **_

_**Pov Draco**_

Tout ce que je faisais, c'était attendre et patienter. Rien d'autre. Et bien que le café dégageait un parfum qui me rappelait la civilisation, je n'y touchais pas. Alors, oui j'attendais qu'ils enlèvent ce plateau hors de ma vue.

L'homme rationnel dans ma situation se dirait sûrement qu'au pire des cas, boire un peu de café le matin ne faisait pas de mal. Si c'était fait discrètement, les autres de la petite bourgade en pleine jungle ne le remarquerait pas et ne se rendrait compte de rien.

Eh bien voyez-vous, ces centaures sont apparemment plus futés que ça. Assis là contre un mur durant toute la matinée, j'ai remarqué un point rouge briller au plafond. Il ne se voyait quasiment pas. Mais l'ennui et mon œil aiguisé de mangemort associés faisaient qu'il m'était devenu de plus en plus visible. J'ai donc cherché à comprendre ce que c'était. J'ai alors discerné une forme sombre cachée derrière ce point qui brillait au plafond : C'était une caméra.

J'étais surveillé c'était cette caméra qui me faisait tenir.

Quitte à crever, je ne leur ferais pas le plaisir de coopérer. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose qui détourne mon esprit de la tentation, la caféine. Pris d'une inspiration, je m'étirais, puis me déplaçais : je me suis allongé en posant mes mains sur le sol froid. J'ai relevé mes pieds sur le lit, et relevais les bras tout en gardant une respiration calme. Puis j'ai abaissé mes bras.

1 pompe.

2,

3,

4, …

…18,

19,

20

…

21.

Bon, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui je crois. Respirant comme un bœuf je me calais contre le mur, les yeux fermés. J'entendis le grincement d'une porte qui s'ouvrait. Je rouvrais les yeux tandis que ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration.

_ Tu peux rester là ? S'il te plaît, je viens t'apporter des sandwiches.

Brunette était de retour. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et plaça sur la table un nouveau plateau. Le plat du jour. Je refermais alors les yeux, maudissant tout ce que je pouvais.

_ Oh tu n'as pas mangé ton …, commenta l'invitée de chambre.

Elle s'interrompit en plein milieu de phrase. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-elle en pleine phrase ? Comme pour vérifier qu'aucune catastrophe surnaturelle ne survenait dans ma cellule, je me décidais à rouvrir les yeux. Ce que je vis, c'était les yeux de Brunette accaparés par les mouvements involontaires du haut de mon torse.

Amusé, je me dis que pour qu'elle me regarde comme ça, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de distractions à Hibouville. Tout en l'observant, je me mis à mesurer mes respirations. Puis choisissant le bon moment, une respiration se fit en deux temps, comme si j'avais du mal à respirer. Elle papillonna des yeux et les releva vers les miens, je lui dis d'un ton narquois :

_ Je viens de finir mes exercices.

_ Ah, dit-elle simplement.

_ C'était épuisant, ajoutais-je la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Mmmh.

Rougissante, elle détourna les yeux vers la table et prit l'ancien plateau entre ses mains, visiblement désireuse de me quitter rapidement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, l'interrompais-je dans sa tentative de fuite.

Elle s'immobilisa.

_ Enfin, je veux dire tu es une personne humaine, m'expliquai-je, tu es comme moi. Tu n'as pas de sabots ou alors ils sont bien cachés. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_ Ah oui ? Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans les parages ?

_ Je voulais m'acheter des clopes au drugstore, mais je me suis égaré en chemin. On ne répond pas à une question par une autre, contrai-je.

Elle reposa le plateau contenant mon petit-déjeuner sur la table et prit entre ses mains les coins de la table, visiblement préoccupée.

_ Tu veux entendre ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Bien, je vais te le raconter. Il y a une quinzaine d'année, ma mère et son mari fuyaient… des gens malhonnêtes qui leur voulaient du mal. Ces gens-là sont si puissants qu'ils sont capables de trouver tout ce qu'ils veulent, quelque soit l'endroit où tu te caches. Or, ma mère et lui avaient déjà tellement soufferts qu'ils furent relâchés parce qu'ils étaient tombés dans le coma. Ils furent envoyer à l'hôpital. Ma mère parvint à se rétablir au bout de quelques mois, mais ce ne fût jamais le cas de son mari. Malgré la tristesse, ma mère dut faire son deuil et finit par organiser un complot avec l'aide du personnel de l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir et refaire sa vie.

Elle me regarda, hésitant à poursuivre. Elle s'assit finalement par terre en face de moi. Elle me semblait sincère si cette histoire n'était pas véridique, au moins, elle y croyait. En revanche, je ne parvenais pas à enlever le goût dans ma bouche aussi âcre que persistant, quand je songeais que la cause de ses problèmes ressemblait à la signature des mangemorts.

_ A vrai dire, rectifia-t-elle, c'est grâce aux infirmiers que ma mère a trouvé la force de se séparer de son mari. Elle trouva refuge dans l'endroit réputé être le plus sûr au monde : Poudlard. Mais apparemment, même là-bas des espions avaient infiltrés les lieux. Ma mère s'aperçu qu'une personne présente lors de sa torture y était professeur. Elle ne sut plus que faire. Elle avait néanmoins la certitude qu'elle devait rester cachée, c'est pourquoi elle marcha vers la forêt interdite bordant Poudlard. Elle arriva par hasard jusqu'à cet endroit. Elle y trouva refuge. On lui apporta l'aide et le soutien qu'elle avait tant besoin. Elle fût acceptée malgré sa différence.

Après une hésitation elle se reprit :

_ Bref. Au fil des mois, elle s'éprit de quelqu'un de notre clan. En résumé, je ne suis qu'à moitié humaine.

Elle se redressa tout à coup et dans un sifflement, elle conclut :

_ Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Elle me contempla de toute sa hauteur. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne savais pas cela possible.

Elle était la fille d'un centaure et d'une humaine, ca c'était de la grande info. Ses doigts se tripotaient entre eux. Alors, je pris une de ses mains dans les miennes. Elle releva soudain ses yeux bleus vers moi, elle me paraissait soucieuse. C'est comme si elle attendait une réaction de ma part. Elle me sourit et ajouta :

_ Ainsi, je me dois de rester ici afin de préserver la race des centaures. Oui, on manque un peu de filles ici, dit-elle en rigolant.

J'ai tout d'abord souris. Mais aussitôt j'ai pensé à Ginny, je ne sais pourquoi.

Puis, les paroles de mon interlocutrice résonnaient dans mon esprit. Elles me remplissaient. La peur grandissait en moi à un rythme croissant, tandis que les avertissements de Rogue refaisaient surface :

_Je te conseille donc vivement d'y aller seul et surtout pas de fille avec toi. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences que tu n'imagines même pas. _

Car évidemment, _les centaures sont réputés pour leur impulsivité, leur volonté de protection et de préservation de leur race._

Mais qu'ai-je fais ?

La jeune brune se releva brusquement et me dit :

_ J'en ai trop dis. Désolée, je dois m'en aller.

Elle reprit le plateau avec mon petit-déjeuner quand, quelque peu alarmé, j'exigeai :

_ Je dois rencontrer ton chef.

Elle me tourna le dos et m'informa :

_ C'est prévu, tu le rencontreras ce soir, après dîner.

Malgré mon inquiétude, elle repartit vers la porte. Elle toqua à la porte avec empressement.

_ Quel est ton nom ?, demandais-je avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Quelqu'un lui ouvrit la porte.

Avant de disparaître derriere la porte, elle se retourna pour me répondre :

_ Léonine, Léonine Londubat.

_**Pov Ginny **_

Devinez qui donc comme copain j'avais retrouvé dans la cage ? Juste celui que je ne voulais pas revoir. Ouais, tout juste, Harry Potter. Juste THE mec de ma putain de vie !

A peine, entrée dans la cage, je me suis littéralement jetée sur lui, ne pouvant retenir mes larmes.

Cétait irréel, je n'y croyais pas mes yeux. Harry. Ainsi, ils l'avaient eu, lui aussi avaient été capturé. Je le sentais qui me serrais si fort contre lui que j'en avalais presque une poignée de cheveux noirs et denses.

Et pourtant… Peut-être en moi du côté de mon subconscient, rôdait un petit soupçon de déception. J'avais rêvé, j'avais peut-être même fais le vœu perfide de retrouver les régulées acides dans mes veines aux côtés du blond impitoyable.

_**Pov Harry**_

Je ne pouvais croire Ginny là. Je l'avais entraperçu au loin au travers de mes barreaux, qui émergeait sans prévenir au beau milieu de la végétation, accompagnée de gardes. L'écho de ses pas tranchait avec le silence habituel. Puis, je l'ai vu parfaitement cette fois, ma rouquine carmélite. Elle était comme une braise sous la cendre _ sa robe légère lui donnait des airs de jeune paysanne. Elle était pour moi une fleur éclatante dans une terre aride. Elle semblait perdue. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle, c'était impossible, ce devait être une illusion de mon esprit tordu, comment aurait-elle pu atterir ici ? Pourtant était là contre le mien. Moi-même emprisonné par la douceur de ses longs cheveux. Enflammé, je voulais toucher son visage, reconnaître ses traits.

Dans le fouillis de cheveux flamboyants, je la cherchais. Quand la nouvelle arrivante prononça à mi-mot, un murmure précipité que mon cœur ne voulu pas comprendre :

_ Je pense que nous sommes observés. Ils savent qui nous sommes… Ils savent d'où je viens, ils savent où tu as été. Ils pensent nous connaître… mais le peuvent-ils vraiment ? Caches ce qu'ils ne savent pas encore. Nos sentiments ne seront pas divulgués. Sans parler du fait que cela pourrait se retourner contre nous, ce serait dangereux.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?, répondis-je contre sa joue ne prêtant pas attention à ses mises en garde trop heureux d'entendre sa voix.

_ Tu devrais être inquiet.

_ Inquiet ?, répétais-je contre son coup, mes cheveux frottant sa peau.

_ J'ai si peur, même si je suis maintenant séparée d'eux.

Que lui avait-on fait ?

_ Ah oui ?, demandais-je en tournant mon visage vers l'extérieur.

_ Oui. Je suis si apeurée… Je suis terrifiée.

_ Bien sûr que tu l'es, dis-je.

C'est de m'avoir retrouvé, Ginny. Et si ce dialogue n'avait pas été prononcé à haute voix, nous l'avions entendu tous les deux.

_**Pov Ginny**_

Mon esprit tourmenté fût ramené à la réalité par un petit toussotement intrusif dans mon dos. Remerciant tout de même intérieurement ce rappel à l'ordre je me retournais vers l'entrée de la cage pour voir qui en était l'auteur. Mon intuition était finalement la bonne, les gardes qui m'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici ne nous avaient pas quittés. Ils étaient restés ici durant nos retrouvailles. Quelle preuve d'amabilité. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester ici 24/24h !

_ Passez vos mains au travers des barreaux, Ginny, que je retire les menottes.

Me retournant je tendis mes poignets tachés de sang au-dehors de la cage.

_ Pour vos blessures, je repasserai plus tard avec de l'antiseptique.

_ Vous pourriez m'apporter un canapé aussi, fit Harry dans mon dos, puis un sèche-cheveux aussi pour mon brushing.

Bien évidement je souris. La petite femme brune aux yeux bruns me sourit en retour.

_ Tiens, dit-elle en me tendant une masse marron et bleu en tissu. Pour te changer, si tu veux. Le blanc c'est salissant.

Je pris entre mes mains les vêtements offerts. Les deux centaures ainsi que la guide partirent sur le chemin de terre que nous avions emprunté, pour disparaitre finalement. Enfin un peu d'espace pour moi.

Je me retournais vers Harry, haussant des épaules quant aux vêtements.

_ Ca va, ma grande ?

_ Ouais, répondis-je en plissant les yeux m'empêchant de pleurer, et toi ?

_ Oh moi, c'est le bonheur. Cette cage était censée m'être réservée, mais bon ce n'est pas grave.

Je ris. Ah, c'était bien Harry, ça faisait tellement de bien de le retrouver. Puis je ne dis plus rien, m'adossant contre les barreaux pour tenter de retrouver mon calme.

_ Jolie robe, commenta-t-il.

_ Ils m'ont obligé à la porter, me souvins-je dans un sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 De la discussion jaillit la lumière**

Puis mon cerveau surchauffé se demanda tout de même ce que faisait Harry ici.

_ Explique-moi comment tu as bien pu atterrir ici.

J'ai posé les vêtements sur les longues feuilles d'une plante dans un coin. Harry s'était adossé aux barreaux de la cage, croisant ses bras. Je me suis assise de l'autre côté, en face de lui. 2m nous séparait. Cela nous remettrait un peu les idées en place, j'espère.

_ Hermione, ton frère Ron et moi, commença-t-il, étions parti au début de l'année, comme tu le sais à la recherche des Horcruxes. Nous sommes parvenus d'ailleurs à en trouvé un, le médaillon de serpentard. Le propriétaire était Dolorès Ombrage.

Ombrage, directrice de Poudlard il y a deux ans ? J'étais consternée.

_ Néanmoins quand nous sommes rentrés au 12 Square Grimmaurd, la cachette avait été découverte. Nous étions contraints de fuir, car nous étions désormais recherchés. Nous avons vagabondé de forêts en forêts pour ne pas qu'on puisse nous retrouver. Un jour que nous devions à nouveau déménager le camp, c'était à mon tour de proposer une nouvelle destination, j'ai donc pensé à une forêt. D'ailleurs où sommes-nous ?

Je ris de sa comédie. Puis reposant les yeux sur lui, je constatai qu'il avait froncé les sourcils. Il était vraiment sérieux.

_ Mais Harry ! Nous sommes dans la forêt interdite.

_ La forêt interdite ?, répéta-t-il. Celle de Poudlard ?

_ Oui, répondis-je.

Ebahis, il ouvrit de grands yeux verts.

_ Il faut que je parte d'ici !

C'était incroyable qu'il n'avait pas prit conscience de la dangerosité de la situation. Poudlard n'était qu'à environ deux jours de marche et était envahi de mangemorts plus sadiques les uns que les autres.

_ Je sais, soufflais-je.

J'ai baissé les yeux. A peine l'avais-je retrouvé qu'on devait déjà parler de se quitter. Tout allait recommencer notre amour caché, puis une séparation encore avec des adieux en prime et sans doute une évasion. Un véritable retour-arrière. C'était une malédiction ! J'ai le don de m'éprendre pour les amours impossibles. Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter pareille punition ? Mais je repris :

_ Mais, avant tu me dois de finir tes explications.

Les yeux verts d'Harry arrêtèrent de fixer le sol. Je lui souris doucement pour l'encourager. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit triste. Il n'avait pas à endurer tout ceci.

_ Quand je dus choisir une nouvelle destination, reprit-il, j'ai dû penser à la forêt interdite. Plus précisément les abords de la forêt à côté de Poudlard, vers le nid d'Aragog. Mais transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard est interdit. Hermione, Ron et moi avons alors dû être détourné du but magiquement de telle sorte que nous avons atterri à la frontière de l'enceinte de Poudlard, dans la forêt interdite. Nous avons marché et sommes alors entré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Nous organisions petit à petit le camp, lorsqu' une débandade de centaures débarqua. Nous avons été poursuivis et si Hermione et Ron réussirent à s'enfuir, je ne fus pas aussi chanceux.

Il bougea pour se mettre plus à l'aise, puis il compléta :

_ Chance que j'ai d'ailleurs retrouvé avec toi.

_ Mmh.

_ Puis, je me suis retrouver ici, conclut-il. Et toi, raconte. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Eh bien, tu sais j'ai renouvelé mon inscription pour passer la sixième année. Et il n'y a pas si longtemps on m'a…

_ Comment ça ta sixième année ?, me coupa-t-il.

Oups.

_ Je ne voulais pas attendre peut-être toute ma vie, qui sait, pour obtenir mes ASPIC, me justifiais-je rapidement. Bien que je ne remets pas en doute ton statut d'élu, bien évidement ! Mais, hum, t'inquiète de toute façon que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Ils ne peuvent pas prendre le risque de s'en prendre à un sang pur.

_ Es-tu en train de me dire que tu passes ton année au près de ceux que je tente par tous les moyens d'éradiquer ?!, cria-t-il en se relevant soudain. Tu ne pouvais pas rester tranquillement à la maison ? En sécurité ! Si moi je risquais tous les jours ma peau, devine qui m'empêchait de tout laisser tomber, devine pour qui j'ai fais tous ça !

_ Moi, répondis-je me pressant contre les barreaux d'acier pendant qu'il déambulait de long en large dans la cage avec une démarche de panthère qui m'a presque faite gémir.

Il a serré la mâchoire et les poings, il a commencé à tourné les talons. Puis se retournant :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?, fit-il en braquant ses yeux furieux vers moi me plongeant dans un regard terrible.

Je baissais les yeux vers un caillou près de mon genou. Oh qu'il était joli, tout lisse. Il ne me jugeait pas, lui. Je le pris dans ma main, le caressant du bout des doigts.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris, j'ai dis ?, a-t-il feulé.

Sa peau renvoyait la luminescence du soleil qui était descendu vers les terres, sans que nous nous en sommes rendus compte. Adossée contre les barreaux de ma cage, prise comme dans les fils d'un piège, le doute et le mystère me prit.

Depuis le temps que je patiente dans cette chambre noire, j'entends qu'on s'amuse et qu'on chante au bout du couloir. Une célébrité, garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau a touché le verrou… et j'ai plongé dans l'équivoque sous les fanfares. Je me suis de suite jeté dans la parade au milieu des cuivres et des tambours, d'ici au moins j'étais sûre que l'on n'entendrait pas ma peine. J'ai pris la marche du carnaval, j'ai défilé comme l'on dérive, allongée sur la terre froide. Je n'ai pas touché la terre ferme, les bras levés, la tête lourde et le jour qui se couche me rappelle que tout a une fin. Réalité contraignante, je me souviens du garçon aux doux cheveux ébouriffés. Je ne vais pas trembler devant ces grands yeux verts.

Je vais l'attraper, lui et sa cicatrice, les faire tourner comme un soleil.

L'on quémandait du sérieux, les gens voulaient du sérieux, le monde était voué à être sérieux. Alors sérieusement, que m'a-t-il pris ? Je vous le demande, répondez-moi ! Qu'ai-je voulu ?

_ J'ai voulu trouver mieux, dis-je.

Evitant la figure du grand héros, j'ajoutai dans un chuchotement :

_ J'ai voulu trouver mieux que les murs de poussière de chez moi.

Je sentis qu'il resta là, sans bouger, au-dessus de moi. Mes mains étaient moites autour du petit caillou blanc. Nous nous tînmes là, sans bouger, ne sachant que faire. Le silence succédait au silence. Je ne savais ni quoi dire, ni même quoi penser. Comment pourrait-il me comprendre, si moi-même je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait chez moi ?

C'est alors qu'Harry fit quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendis pas. Il s'agenouilla en face de moi et a eût ce geste très doux, surprenant, qui a consisté à me relever le menton et me fixer dans les yeux pendant de très longue secondes. Puis il a écarté lentement mes cheveux de mon visage et a posé ses lèvres douces sur les miennes.

Ce fût furtif, mais si intense que j'étais trop choquée pour penser à quoi que ce soit. A ce moment, je ne ressentis que ce qu'il m'avait fais, un courant électrique dans tout le corps. C'est dans des moments comme ceux-là que je comprenais que je l'aimais. Et pourtant je ne le mérite pas. Harry roula près de moi. Il s'adossa contre les barreaux, comme moi. Puis il m'a prise par la taille et m'a soulevé de terre pour me poser sur ses jambes. Une odeur musquée régnait autour de moi.

Il referma ses bras fermes et musclés tout autour de moi. Il prit une grande et douce inspiration près de mon coup. Son visage vint dans mes cheveux, y déposa un baiser sur ma nuque. J'aurais voulu mourir à cet instant. Ici assise entre ses bras. Je passais un des meilleurs moments de ma vie.

Les yeux mi-clos j'aperçus une forme sombre et floue derrière les barreaux de notre cage. Je me sentais comme au sortir d'un réveil. La forme devant moi grossissait sans que je n'eusse besoin d'ouvrir tout à fait les yeux. La silhouette se rapprochait. Je vis que la forme sombre derrière les barreaux était en fait un centaure monté sur pattes. Je dirais même que je crus le reconnaître bon ok l'intuition n'était pas quelque chose de très fiable ils se ressemblaient tous. Je fis l'effort de finalement ouvrir les yeux.

L'inventaire des centaures que j'avais aperçus défila dans mon esprit. J'avais déjà rencontré les gardes et une foule de centaures pressés accompagnant une centaure blessée. Le centaure qui approchait portait une queue de cheval blonde et avais les muscles saillants. Ca y est, je sais _ c'était celui qui tenait la main à la blessée sur le brancard. Bane, qu'il s'appelait ! Il ouvrit notre cage.

Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Allé, les bipèdes, on a besoin de vous au chantier.

Un chantier ? Comment ça - c'est quoi ce bled ? Je me relevais sous le regard du centaure imposant, et secouais Harry pour le réveiller. Nous suivîmes l'étrange arrivant. Notons que lorsque le centaure faisait un pas, nous, nous devions en faire quatre. Si bien que courir conviendrais pour décrire l'allure de notre démarche. Enfin nous parvînmes au « chantier ».

Le chantier se révéla être le point de repère de toute une colonie de centaures plus robustes les uns que les autres. Les centaures bossaient sur le chantier, plus ou moins loin de nous. Il semblait que tous les habitants de la forêt s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici. L'endroit grouillait de vie, comme une place de marché un dimanche matin. Quelques centaures raclaient la terre avec leurs lourdes pattes en transportant des paniers attachés par des sangles sur leur dos. Des bûches de bois étaient laissées tomber sur d'autres bûches de bois. D'autres animaient de petits feux dans des espaces désertés par la végétation. On y cassait de la pierre avec des marteaux cachés parmi les arbres.

Bane, le centaure aux cheveux décolorés par le soleil, nous fit traverser ce tintamarre de bruits essoufflés, de pierre frappée, d'arbres sciés et de directives lancées entre les bêtes travailleuses. On croisait le regard de centaures étonnés de notre présence. Bane nous fît dépasser le carrefour du chantier, où tout le monde se croisait le long des chemins étroits. Les bruits devenaient un peu plus sourds lorsque Bane stoppa notre escapade. Devant nous les bois continuaient de se profiler à l'horizon. Quelques centaures déambulaient près de nous, occupés à déposer par terre des pieux en bois. Mais quelque chose clochait. Aucun centaure ne s'aventurait au-delà de l'endroit où nous étions situés.

_ Tu vois la ligne grise ?, me demanda Bane en désignant de son doigt quelque chose au sol.

Une mystérieuse ligne de poussière grise épaisse de 2cm avait été déposé sur la terre, et serpentait entre les arbres. Impossible de dire jusqu'où elle s'étendait, ma vue étant limitée par les troncs d'arbres alentours.

_ Ce sont des cendres de bois brûlés, expliqua Bane. Tu prends la pioche et tu creuses un trou de 50cm de profondeur sur 10 de largeur. Et ça tous les mètres, là où il y a les croix.

En effet des bâtons tracés par la même poussière grise revenaient tous les mètres environ le long de la ligne. Le centaure Bane se retourna vers Harry, et son regard se fit plus abrupt, comme chargé de reproches.

_ Toi, lui indiqua-t-il d'une voix railleuse, pour un grand gaillard comme toi tu plantes les piquets dans les trous creusés par ta petite copine.

Bon, eh bien c'est parti.

J'arrivais au troisième trou. J'ai planté ma pioche en plein sur la croix grise. Au moins, ce travail me permettait de me défouler. Des nuages de poussière s'élevaient autour de moi, les pans de ma robe claquaient contre le derrière de mes jambes tandis que je me penchais pour abaisser la pioche sur la terre. Le centaure blond était parti derrière nous et organisait la répartition du travail à différents travailleurs. Bane était chef de chantier.

A quelques mètres de là, Harry à demi penché vers le sol, enfonçait un pieu de bois dans un trou creusé sur la ligne grisâtre. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais ignorer le regard de celui-ci sur … ma taille. Gênée, je lui lançai :

_ Arrête de mater mes fesses.

Troublé, Harry releva son regard vert, maintenant que j'étais complètement debout. Il eût un sourire en coin et répondit :

_ Tu sais, tu fais une très belle prisonnière.

Cette fois je rougis. Puis jetant un coup d'œil vers les centaures en retrait, pour vérifier qu'on ne nous écoutait pas je soufflais :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ On est près de l'endroit où j'ai atterri avec Ron et Hermione. Je reconnais l'endroit là-bas sur la gauche. Cela veut dire que la frontière avec le monde réel ne doit pas être très loin.

Je m'arrêtai de respirer, me contentant de le fixer avec de grands yeux. Cela voudrait dire que nous pourrions nous faire la malle en franchissant cette frontière. Les centaures n'oseraient pas s'aventurer trop loin à l'extérieur pour nous rattraper. Reste à savoir où elle se trouvait exactement. Je plissais les yeux à la recherche d'un indice.

_ Les piquets doivent servir à soutenir à quelque chose, poursuivit Harry.

Je reposais les yeux sur le tas de piquets en bois taillés grossièrement, sur notre droite au pied d'un arbre nu. A côté, de longues feuilles épaisses avaient été soigneusement empilées.

_ Ce doit faire office de barrière. Ginny, c'est une clôtu…

Le chef du chantier, Bane, était arrivé derrière Harry le surplombant et lui mit une claque sur son crâne.

_ Oh ! Au boulot, gronda-t-il.

Mâchoire était serrée, le centaure contemplait durement Harry. Harry était plus petit que lui, malgré la grande taille d'Harry. Mais ce dernier ne baissait pas le regard, et je savais que cela pourrait durer une éternité qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente. Or Harry n'était pas en position de force, il ne pouvait pas permettre à son orgueil masculin de faire face à Bane dans toute sa splendeur. Et bien que j'apprécie le courage remarquable d'Harry, parfois l'utiliser pouvait nous faire défaut. Me trouvez-vous lâche… comme à serpentard ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi Bane en voulait à Harry. Il fallait faire quelque chose, je voulais juste le protéger. Je m'apprêtais à intervenir le plus discrètement possible, quand quelqu'un d'autre le fit pour moi.

Une jeune fille brune se précipita vers le chef du chantier. Encore une humaine. Elle était grande et mince, avait de beaux traits fins et de grands yeux bleus. Elle prit Bane par le coude pour l'éloigner de nous :

_ Bane c'est Carmen, lui confia-elle la respiration un peu hachée.

Je me penchais vers eux et tendis l'oreille :

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Bane aussitôt paniqué.

_ On pensait qu'elle allait guérir comme on te l'a dit toute à l'heure, mais son état a gravement empiré, elle perd beaucoup de sang. Bane, il faut que tu viennes.

Il se retourna vers les centaures qui gardaient le chantier et leur lança :

_ Ramenez-moi ces deux-là dans une heure à leur cage.

Et il nous désigna d'un doigt accusateur et menaçant pointé droit sur Harry, surmonté d'un regard aussi glacé qu'un abysse. Il partit ensuite au triple galop, la brune mystérieuse courut derrière lui à une allure semblable. Sa rapidité me frappa.

La colère de Bane envers Harry était sûrement due à l'état de Carmen, sa femme sans doute. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rapprocher les deux événements : mon arrivée et la blessure de Carmen coïncidaient. Moi ou bien Draco étions l'auteur du meurtre. Par conséquent s'il arrivait quelque chose à Harry ce serait de ma faute. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était le fait qu'il ne s'en prenne pas à moi.

Mais je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir tué un centaure, donc si ce n'était pas moi, ce devait être Draco. Or si Draco était l'auteur du crime, cela expliquerait le fait que je ne l'ai pas rencontré depuis mon arrivée, au contraire d'Harry. C'est alors que je compris une chose : Draco pouvait être mort.

Pov Draco

Ainsi, celle qui me servait mes repas était une Londubat. Neville avait une demi-sœur, dis donc quelle chance, il n'était plus fils unique. Il ne devait pas être au courant, vu qu'il continuait à visiter Sainte Mangouste. Au moins la lignée de sang pur serait perpétuée… Quoique… Un centaure, ça compte dans les sangs purs ?

Je ne voulais pas penser à Ginny et ce à quoi elle semblait destinée. Je ne voulais pas penser au fait qu'à cause de moi elle resterait ici, ne reverrait jamais plus autre chose que la forêt, au mieux, en étant libérée de sa cave et qu'elle finirait mariée ou je ne sais quoi, de force. Je n'y penserais pas.

Merde, Malefoy, tu vois bien que si tu n'y penses pas tout ceci va se passer. Prends ton courage à deux mains et trouve une solution.

Les centaures me gardaient enfermés ici, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils dépensaient de la nourriture pour moi. Ils devaient attendre quelque chose de moi. Bien sûr ils me diraient que si j'acceptais, ils nous libéreraient tous les deux et que nous pourrions repartir gambader dans les couloirs du château tout en connaissant l'existence du camp et où il se trouvait. Je pense qu'ils ne laisseraient pas le choix à des adolescents aussi irresponsables que nous. Je savais qu'à partir du moment où on pénètre dans leur lieux de vie, on ne peut pas en ressortir pour leur sécurité. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de sortir Ginny de cet endroit ou sinon elle allait subir des atrocités innommables alors qu'au départ elle était venue m'accompagner pour m'aider, n'est ce pas ?

Elle m'a sauvé. Qui sait ? Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais trouvé le campement des centaures. Si j'avais réussi à trouver la sortie du labyrinthe de la forêt et serait rentré au château sans avoir rempli ma mission, je ne sais pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé. Rogue aurait été terriblement déçu et cela m'aurait poursuivit tout le long de ma vie au travers de reproches plus ou moins physiques. Désormais c'était Ginny qui avait besoin d'aide. Je jure que je vais te sortir de là, Ginny. Je le ferais.

Bizarrement, quand j'ai pensé cela je n'eus pas peur. Oui, c'était vraiment étrange, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivait quand j'entreprenais quelque chose ou même dans ma vie. Je me sentais entier, sûr de mon choix et combattant. Ginny pourra compter sur moi. Ce sera une promesse que je tiendrais.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit. Brunette se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, cheveux ébouriffés.

_ Voilà ton dîner.

Encore un sandwich et de l'eau.

_ Draco, il faut vraiment que tu manges. Ton corps doit être déshydraté après tout ce que tu as vécu soit la longue marche dans la forêt en pleine chaleur, la course avec les miens, ta peur du noir et ton évanouissement. Tes lèvres sont sèches et blanches. Ta gorge doit être à vif. Bois au moins un peu d'eau.

_ Alors comme ça on se fait du souci pour moi ?, répliquai-je.

_ Oui…

_ Très bien. Alors relâchez-moi, je veux aussi savoir ce que vous avez fais de Ginny et savoir pourquoi des bâtiments poussent en pleine forêt.

_ Tu sais bien, hésita-t-elle, que je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Mais sache qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal à Ginny, elle est en sécurité.

Ouais et mon père est Pape.

_ Par contre, continua-t-elle, je pense pouvoir t'expliquer la présence de constructions, ici. Je ne le ferais que si tu bois la bouteille. Je sais que pour toi, ça revient à capituler, mais que veux-tu que ça te fasse de mal de boire un peu ? Cela ne pourra te faire que du bien, ce sera même toi qui prendra l'avantage sur moi vu que tu m'enlèveras quelque chose.

Avait-elle lu des livres de complexion-psychologie approfondis ? Capituler … Devrais-je capituler si je reçois des informations que j'avais franchement envie de connaître ?

_ Ce soir tu rencontres le chef, ajouta-t-elle, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois en forme pour que tu puisses poser toutes les questions que tu veux et que tu retiennes les réponses. Ce serait dommage que tu les oublies juste après qu'il soit parti, à cause d'une fâcheuse déshydratation.

Elle avait raison sur ce point, même si je ne pense pas que mon esprit soit faible à ce point pour devenir amnésique. Je pris la bouteille gentiment posée sur le plateau, ouvris le bouchon, perçus le cliquetis d'ouverture et enleva le bouchon de la bouteille. Le liquide transparent, régénérateur de vie, se tenait là au fond. La fille me regardait, se demandant si j'allais céder à l'appel humide. Un instant, je me suis vu secouer la bouteille d'eau en renverser le contenu sur Brunette pour éponger ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Soyons, sérieux. J'ai porté la bouteille à mes lèvres.

Je l'ai senti déverser son contenu dans ma gorge. Et j'ai aussi senti le goût de pâte à mon palais. Eurk. Je bus encore une gorgée ne pouvant ignorer la douceur de l'eau sur la langue. Je retirais l'objet qui pouvait ressusciter des vies et essuyais ma bouche avec ma manche. Je me suis tourné vers Léonine qui semblait charmée. Moi j'attendais une réponse, une explication convaincante sur l'endroit dans lequel je me trouvais.

_ Mon peuple existe depuis longtemps sur les terres d'Angleterre. Voilà environ mille ans que Poudlard fût construits. Les miens vivaient déjà sur ces terres quand le projet des quatre sorciers fût établi. Il était prévu que le château empiéterait largement sur leur terres. Un pacte fût mis en place où les centaures cédèrent une partie de leurs terres, mais où en échange ils avaient la garantie d'être protégé des autres sorciers et moldus. Des légendes disent que ce furent sous la menace qu'a été imaginé le pacte. Ces légendes affirment que ces sorciers pourchassaient les centaures pour les tuer, Salazar Serpentard notamment. Ne voulant pas que la famille soit exterminée, le pacte de non-agression a donc été crée. C'est pourquoi les centaures n'aiment pas particulièrement les humains.

Serpentard, hein ? J'étais de plus en plus écœuré d'appartenir à cette détestable maison. Elle fit une pause, me questionnant du regard si je suivais. Je lui fis signe que oui, en buvant à nouveau un peu d'eau. Enfin, s'il fallait retracer mille ans d'histoire, il fallait que je sois prêt.

_ Les centaures étaient si chamboulés par tout ce qu'ils leur venaient d'arriver, reprit-elle, qu'ils déménagèrent discrètement le camp sans que les sorciers ne le sachent et partirent s'installer dans une autre forêt d'Ecosse pour se reposer. Tous les cinq ans, un centaure était envoyé au château pour renouveler le pacte, comme si de rien n'était. Les centaures s'installèrent confortablement et peu à peu oubliaient les événements de Poudlard. Or plus récemment à cause des nombres déforestations organisées par les Moldus, leur habitat a été en danger. Les centaures se séparèrent en deux camps : le premier voulait rester sur leur terre et combattre l'ennemi, le deuxième camp voulut retourner ici. Ce débat prit énormément d'ampleur dans l'esprit des centaures : Fallait-il ou non révéler au monde leur condition de mi-homme, mi-cheval ? Finalement, ce fût le deuxième camp qui l'emporta, soit retour aux terres originelles, comme tu dois t'en douter.

_ Eh bien quelle histoire, commentais-je enfin, impressionné.

Tout cela avait-il été expliqué en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? Je ne saurais dire, ma concentration à ce cours-là est à révisée. De toute manière apparemment personne n'en a jamais rien su.

_ Mais cela ne répond pas à ma question.

_ Attends, dit-elle, j'y viens. Donc, les centaures revinrent dans la forêt interdite. Mais une surprise les attendait. En effet, des Moldus s'étaient installés en plein sur l'ancien camp. C'était une équipe de scientifiques, je crois, qui étudiait l'endroit. Ce lieu semblait recéler de nombreux secrets inexpliqués. Et ces Moldus n'avaient pas hésité pour leur confort. Ils ont érigé des bâtiments pour se laver, pour travailler, pour étudier et pour vivre. Comme une ville que tu connais, sauf qu'ils n'y avaient qu'une trentaine d'habitants et qu'ils étaient là en tant que scientifiques. Bien entendu, quand les centaures sont arrivés, ils les ont chassés de leur terre à coup de poings et de sabots. Et depuis, sache que nous n'avons eu aucun autre problème, si ce n'est qu'ils leur a fallut s'habituer à ce nouveau mode de vie. Mais ils s'y font.

J'avais du mal à enregistrer toute cette histoire. C'était incroyable. Leur race avait été menacée jusqu'au bout.

_ Et pour les fusils à fléchettes ou la nourriture ?, me souvins-je.

_ Oh, ça ce sont les restes qu'on laissé les petits bonhommes avant qu'on ne les chasse. On a toute une pièce avec de la nourriture dedans. Sinon, on demande à un grand homme d'aller nous chercher ce dont on a besoin à l'extérieur. Il s'appelle Hagrid.

Hagrid ? Je savais bien que ce garde-chasse couvait quelque chose de louche.

_ Qui est-ce qui m'observe ?, demandais-je en repensant à la caméra.

_ Des personnes de la sécurité.

Puis après une pause, elle ajouta :

_ Bon, je vais te laisser dîner tranquillement et te préparer pour ce soir. Bon appétit, lança-t-elle.


End file.
